Labios Carmesíes
by Yuki Brunestud
Summary: "Ayúdame a olvidarlo" dijo la Yamanaka abrasándose a sí misma. "Ayúdame a olvidarme de lo que me hizo, ayúdame a no tener miedo de un nuevo amor, ayúdame a entender que no necesito de nadie más...para ser más fuerte" Ino X..., NaruHina, LeeSaku, NejiTen.
1. El vestido

**Labios Carmesíes**

**El vestido**

02 de Agosto, 2:34 p.m.

El cumpleaños de Tsunade es, indudablemente, el día más "festivo" de Konoha según ella, pues siendo la Hokage se debe tomar en cuenta la fecha de su nacimiento, el nombramiento del Hokage, y sabe que tanto más. Los aldeanos de Suna también estaban invitados a la ceremonia, por lo que debían participar en la preparación de la fiesta y los ninjas deben elegir el regalo perfecto para ella. Shizune, siendo la mejor amiga de Tsunade, le compra un hermoso perfume con la ayuda de Sakura e Ino.

—Yo digo que es mejor un perfume más fuerte para que destaque la personalidad de Tsunade-sama—decía Ino mientras tomaba un frasco rosado—, las rosas son dignas para ella.

—Las rosas son muy comunes Ino-cerda—se oponía la pelirosa tomando otro frasco azulado—, las moras azules encajan mejor en ella pues al probarlas son agrias pero después se hacen dulzosas.

— ¡Las rosas son mejores frentuda! —gritaba Ino.

— ¡Las moras lo son mucho más! —volvía a oponerse con el ceño fruncido más marcado.

— ¡LAS ROSAS!

— ¡LAS MORAS!

— ¡Buenos ya basta! —Grito Shizune molesta de tanta inmadurez en sus futuras suplentes—. Cada una puede regalarle el que quiera, pero por ahora necesito su ayuda así que dejen la inmadurez a un lado—Shizune logró intimidar a las chicas causando que éstas bajaran sus rostros pidiendo perdón por su comportamiento—. Así me gusta, bueno pues yo había pensado en lilas.

—Nos parece bien—decían al unísono las Kunoichis tomado el mismo frasco morado y entregándoselo a Shizune.

—Muchas gracias, ahora vamos a elegir la ropa para la fiesta—se dirigieron a la zona "femenina" de la tienda eligiendo cada quien su vestido.

Sakura había tomado un vestido rojo con flores de chaquiras alrededor de él y tirantitos delgados; Shizune se dirigió al vestidor con un vestido negro de manga larga con apertura en la pierna y un escote exótico; en cambio Ino, seguía buscando el vestido ideal para ella con intensiones de superar a su rival y mejor amiga.

Nada le parecía atractivo, ninguna dependiente logró impresionarla con sus elecciones benévolas. Convino faldas con playeras, pantalones con camisas, pero nada lucía favorable en ella. Decidió rendirse e ir a otra tienda sola pero encontró en el pasillo un vestido que le llamo bastante la atención, un Valentino dorado con el escote blanco y lentejuelas en el resto, alumbrando cada esquina de la tienda. Tocó con su mano cada puntada admirando su exactitud sin ningún error, rodeo con su dedo índice las chaquiras plateadas que formaban un corazón sobre el escote para mostrar una parte del busto.

—Perfecto, va de acuerdo conmigo—alzó la etiqueta de precio mostrando gran asombro y cólera por no traer suficiente dinero—. Ni con 40 años de trabajo logro juntar la mitad. Será mejor buscar otro.

Se retiró del lugar en búsqueda de un nuevo vestido sin dejar el vestido dorado que la llamaba desde lo lejos. Sakura y Shizune salieron de los vestidores llamando la atención de Ino por su lujo de deslumbrar a los vendedores. Lucían preciosas en sus vestidos siendo envidiadas por todas las chicas que pasaban por ahí, inclusive por la pobre de Ino que todavía no tenía uno similar o superior. Sakura se acercó a Ino mofándose de ella por su mejoría en la belleza física.

—Intenta superarme, cerdita. Dudo mucho que alguien tan fea como tú logre sobresalir a lado de esta modelo—sonreía con malicia la pelirosa intentando molestar a la Yamanaka; pero ella, siendo tan orgullosa, solo la ignoro y le dijo que encontraría un vestido mejor que ese tan chafa.

Compraron los vestidos, los perfumes y dos pares de zapatos para combinar dejando atrás el vestido de ensueño de Ino.

— ¿Segura que no quieres comprar un vestido en esa tienda? Son los más bonitos en todo Konoha—Sakura intentaba animar a Ino pero no logró nada.

—Le pediré a mi mamá algún vestido, ella tiene mejores gustos que yo—fingió una sonrisa ocultando la decepción en su interior.

—Lo que tu digas Ino-cerda, lo que tu digas—siguieron caminando sin mencionar nuevamente el tema.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Al ver salir a la Yamanaka, tomó el vestido dorado entre sus manos y se lo entregó a la cajera pidiéndole que lo envolviera como regalo en un hermoso papel plateado y moño azul. La encargada le devolvió vestido, ya envuelto, deseándole un buen día pero teniendo curiosidad por saber de quien era el dichoso regalo.

—Es para la mejor de las amigas, ella merece tener todo lo que desea por haberme demostrado ser superior a los demás en tan pocos años—sonrió un Shinobi sobresaliente de la aldea por su gran inteligencia.

El muchacho de cabello oscuro se alejo de la tienda con una leve sonrisa en el rostro triunfante por haber conseguido lo que más deseaba su amiga en esos momentos, como había dicho antes, ella lo merecía todo eso y más, por ello fue a comprar accesorios para que combinaran con el vestido de sus sueños.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sentada en la sala, esperando la llegada de su madre para pedir un vestido para la celebración que se llevaría a cabo en la noche. Recordó que debía llevar una pareja consigo para el vals, pero aún no tenía a un muchacho en mente y nadie la ha invitado desde el aviso de la fiesta. Nadie ha logrado captar su atención desde que Sasuke Uchiha escapó de la aldea dejando atrás las ilusiones de tener alguna relación con el. Pero no tenía nada que ponerse para llamar la atención de algún Shinobi y eso la desilusionaba aún más. "Quién querría andar con una Kunoichi tan débil como yo", decía en un hilo de voz dejando escapar una lágrima que recorría su rostro hasta caer al suave muslo blanco de la chica.

Admiraba con grandeza la fortaleza de Naruto, jamás se rendía en las peleas y mucho menos en el amor, pues desde niños a intentado conquistar a Sakura y todavía lo intenta a pesar de sus fracaso, aunque al final Hinata fue la vencedora en cautivar su corazón y hacer aún lado a la Haruno del corazón de su amado Naruto. Ino sabía que debía superar la desaparición de Sasuke y evitar mostrar debilidad frente a las demás Kunoichis, así que decidió buscar a un muchacho ideal para ella que logré olvidar el desconsolado pasado que la atormentaba.

En cuanto se levantó del sofá escucho el sonar del timbre y se dirigió hacia ella con la esperanza de encontrar alguna invitación. Pero no había nadie, tal vez era una broma de sus vecinos que no dejaban de molestarla desde que era una Genin. Estaba apunto de ir a quejarse pero algo le impidió seguir el paso, un regalo envuelto en papel plateado y moño azulado estaba frente a sus pies llamando la atención de Ino. Alzó el regalo entre sus brazos y de él cayó una pequeña nota con letras verdosas. Ino de inmediato reconoció la letra de su fiel compañero Nara.

**_Deseo que éste regalo_**

**_Sea una muestra de _**

**_Nuestra valiosa amistad_**

**_Y logré curar esas penas_**

**_Que te atormentan _**

_Desde aquella desaparición_

—Eres un tonto Shikamaru, un simple vestido no hará que olvide a…—sus palabras de ofensa se detuvieron en cuanto vio aquel vestido que tanto anhelaba tener desde que lo vio. Abrazó con fuerza su obsequió sintiendo un pequeño bulto escondido en el interior, sacó una cajita que contenía unos aretes de gitana, un collar de perlas y una pinza dorada para el cabello con una pequeña mariposa en la orilla. También había unos tacones dorados que hacían resaltar su blanca piel—. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme señor de las sombras.

Entró a su casa para probarse el vestido que le habían regalado esperando con ansias la llegada de la noche.

—No hace falta que utilices una prenda tan elegante para lucir más hermosa Ino, pero si con eso logró crear una sonrisa en tu rostro…bien vale la pena—decía Shikamaru quien estaba escondido entre los árboles disfrutando de las calmadas nubes, mientras escuchaba la alegría que había causado en esos momentos, aunque esta claro que son mas chillidos que risas.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Alá...dame paciencia...desde hace ...digamos 2 años que tengo este fic guardado, si no es que más. No lo quería publicar porque primero quería saber la opinión de mi ex...y luego me dio pereza subirlo XDDD. Me gritaba a gritos cuando lo leía y lo releía SUBELO! y yo le contestaba: QUE HUEVA! así es la vida cuando uno tiene muchas tareas...estúpida Ingeniería...Espero que sea de su agrado, me esta gusta mucho como me esta quedando que por eso mismo lo pongo otro capitulo...y otro...y otro...


	2. Mi elección

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen. Si no a **_Masashi Kishimoto_**.

* * *

**Mi elección**

02 de Agosto, 3:30 p.m.

Sakura le había prometido a Ino conseguirle una pareja antes del anochecer, así que se citaron en la florería para comenzar su búsqueda. Entró a la tienda haciendo que la campanita sonara con su entrada asustando a Ino por su rapidez.

—Es la primera vez que llegas tan puntual, frentuda—decía Ino con un ramo de tulipanes en la mano y su cabellera suelta.

— ¿Enserio? No sabía que Yamanaka Ino había aprendido a leer un reloj, pues tiene tantos números y eso puede confundirte bastante—insultaba Sakura con los ojos puestos en la chica.

—Bueno luego nos insultaremos, por ahora necesito tu ayuda para conseguir a mi chico—Ino le guiño el ojo a Sakura mientras le avisaba a sus padres que saldría por unas horas con su rival.

—Primero que nada debe ser un chico que le guste lo mismo que a ti—explicaba Sakura mientras recorrían todo Konoha—. Veamos… ¿te gustan los pandilleros?

—Muy chistosita—Ino hizo una mueca logrando intimidar a Sakura. —Quiero que sea atento conmigo, al menos que le guste las flores como a mí.

—Eso no será problema, algún muchacho que se identifique con la naturaleza…que te parece… ¿Shino?, el entrena con insectos así que debe estar muy apegado a las plantas.

—No lo creo, Shino es muy callado además de que da un poco de miedo—un ligero escalofrío paso entre los delgados huesos de la Yamanaka al recordar el tétrico rostro del Aburame.

— ¿Naruto? Si se trata de alegría el es el mejor—dijo Sakura en un intento desesperado de hacer reír a Ino.

—No gracias, además el ya va a ir con Hinata, Neji irá con Tenten, Lee contigo y yo digo que Shikamaru va a ir con Temari—Ino se recogió el cabello intentado despejar sus dudas con su compañero.

—Inclusive Chouji tiene pareja, esa tal Calisto es ideal para el—Sakura notó una tristeza en los ojos de su amiga y la animo con otra idea—. ¿Y si vamos a un bar de solteros?

—No estoy tan desesperada, frente de marquesina, tal vez ni siquiera en ese lugar conseguiría pareja—Ino se sentó en una banqueta junto a Sakura y recargo su cabeza en las manos que estaban sobre sus piernas.

—Mmm… ¿y que tal-

Antes de seguir con la idea, un muchacho con su perro blanco brincaron hacia ellas desde los cielos levantando el polvo del suelo causando irritación en los ojos de las Kunoichis y sorprendiéndolas por la imprudencia de su acto. Kiba las miró de reojo, pues estaba entretenido en otras cosas buscando a alguien en especial, aunque le pareció una falta de respeto no saludar a sus amigas de la infancia.

— ¡Que onda chavas! ¿Por qué traen esas caras? —decía Kiba mientras se bajaba de Akamaru y se dirigía hacia ellas mirándolas de frente.

— ¿Pues que otra cara vamos a poner? Solo tenemos esta, Kiba—gruñía la Yamanaka entre dientes pues jamás le gusto la actitud tan atrevida de Kiba.

—Vaya, al parecer una se levanto con el pie izquierdo, bueno solo vine de pasada, estoy buscando a Shino y Hinata, ¿los han visto? —Las Kunoichis negaron con la cabeza desilusionando al muchacho—. Bueno, si los ven díganle que los estaré esperando en la tienda de ramen.

—Con mucho gusto, Kiba-kun—decía cortésmente Sakura y observo la marcha de su compañero junto con Akamaru—. Oye… ¿qué te parece…si tu y Kiba?

— ¡Ni lo sueñes Frente de Marquesina! —Gritaba furiosa la Yamanaka mientras se paraba del asiento con rapidez provocándole mareo por forzar su levantamiento—El no es para mi…y lo sabes bien…

— ¡Ino! ¡Cuidado te vas a caer! —Ino se tambaleaba cada vez q intentaba dar un paso y tropezó con una piedra que logró tirarla al suelo asustando cada vez mas a Sakura— ¡INO!

Sakura intento levantar a su amiga del suelo pero el mareo causo desmayo y no pudo despertarla con ningún método. La abofeteo, la zarandeo, le grito, total…no pudo con nada, era igual a Naruto cuando trataban de levantarlo todas las mañanas, solo que ésta tenía el vértigo por todas sus venas. No dejaba de gritar su nombre viendo como sus ojos seguían cerrados y su respiración se aceleraba. Quiso llevarla al hospital pero no era para tanto un simple mareo, recostó su cuerpo en la banqueta mientras iba por unos frascos de medicina que le había dado Tsunade para entrenar en su cuarto.

––––•(••)•––––

El cuerpo de Ino permaneció inmóvil por mucho tiempo, la gente que pasaba a su alrededor comenzó a pensar mal de aquella Kunoichi que a resaltado desde que la Hokage empezó a entrenarla. Ino comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud apenas notando un resplandor en el ambiente aún sintiendo movimiento en su cabeza. Logró levantarse del asiento observando como su amiga la había abandonado en aquella banca imaginando lo que la gente pudo haber dicho sobre ella.

— ¡Esa tonta de Sakura me dejo en este lugar! —Gritaba con furia mientras golpeaba la banca con sus manos. —Debería intercambiar de mentes para hacer quedar mal a la frentona. Pero eso lo haré luego…tengo muchas cosas en que pensar ahora. "Shikamaru…eres mi amigo pero no te da el derecho de darme vestidos tan caros y joyería de primera clase, ni siquiera mi padre hace eso", a menos que…—las blancas mejillas de Ino elevaron su temperatura al pensar en las posibilidades que podría tener con su mejor amigo, pero recordó que éste susodicho muchacho ya estaba comprometido con una Kunoichi de Suna—. Imaginar posibles noviazgos ya no es lo mío, no desde que Sasuke-kun regreso con esa tal Karin…estúpida pelirroja.

Ino se recargó en la banca observando las nubes imitando los movimientos de Shikamaru admirando las imágenes que se estaban formando, se sorprendía al pensar como unas simples nubes formaban todo eso sin la ayuda de nadie. Su mirada se perdió en la belleza de su blancura…su mente nuevamente se aparto de los problemas, olvidando a su amado Sasuke, olvidando a su mejor amigo y las posibilidades que hubiera podido tener con él…olvidando las esperanzas de tener un amor. Se sentía desdichada al saber que nadie había demostrado amor hacia ella, ni siquiera Sasuke la tomaba en serio, inclusive su rival la superó sin usar ninguna arma secreta aunque las dos salieron perdiendo.

Pensar que las únicas personas que estaban más cerca de ella eran Shikamaru y Chouji la desilusionaban bastante. A Chouji siempre lo vio como un hermano glotón con una novia igual a el, y a Shikamaru…simplemente lo admiraba por ser mejor que ella. "Nadie se fijaría en una cerdita como yo, hasta Hinata logró su cometido olvidando sus torpeza".

—No merezco ser amada—susurraba en silencio.

—Yamanaka-san, ¿te estas rindiendo tan fácilmente? —Pregunto un muchacho de cabellera rojiza que se había sentado junto a ella desde que empezó su monologo.

—Gaa…digo, Kazekage-sama, ¿desde cuando estas aquí? —preguntaba bastante sonrojada.

—"Imaginar posibles noviazgos ya no es lo mío…"—citaba Gaara con una voz aguda.

—No te burles, me siento desdichada y fea—bajó nuevamente su rostro para colocar la cabeza sobre sus manos, el viento hizo caer su cabellera dorada por sus hombros creando un camino de perfumes que fueron directamente a los cinco sentidos del muchacho.

Su cuerpo dejo entrar el perfume de la Yamanaka en su interior produciendo descontrol total en sus nervios, aumentando la tensión en sus músculos, erizando los cabellos de sus brazos y creando choques eléctricos en sus huesos. El aroma llego hasta el corazón de Gaara elevando su adrenalina al igual que su temperatura cada vez que inhalaba esa esencia floral. Miró fijamente a la rubia viendo como seguía con la depre.

—No eres digna de llamarte Yamanaka. Por lo que he oído son bastante tercos, por alguna extraña razón lo que desean logran conseguirlo y cuando pelean son invencibles por tener un corazón de fuego—Ino miró al Kazekage con rareza y agradecimiento. —Por decirlo así son igual de testarudos que Naruto.

—Vaya forma de compararnos, Naruto es caprichudo y testarudo. Yo en cambio soy…soy…una versión femenina de él—cayó en la depresión nuevamente.

Que horrible era hablar con el Kazekage, le recordaba mucho a Sasuke, la única diferencia era su físico y la forma en la que se llevaban desde que lo recibió junto a su equipo en el _"Torneo Mixto"_ donde participaron con esos estúpidos cristales azules y rojos.

_FLASH BACK_

Mientras Shikamaru charlaba con la cuatro coletas, Chouji e Ino permanecían en silencio por temor a decir una tontería frente a los hermanos de Temari, sobre todo Chouji quien le tenía pavor al pelirrojo desde los exámenes cuando lo vio masacrar a Lee. Ino se sentía incomoda, ¿porqué?, por el simple hecho de que Kankuro la miraba de arriba a abajo aprovechando ser más alto que ella. Pero ella prefería ser observada por el que por el ojeroso de mirada matadora como su próxima victima, tan solo imaginarlo le causaban escalofríos.

— ¿Me regalas una fritura? —preguntó Kankuro al gordito.

¿Dar o no dar? A Chouji parecía darle un minúsculo calambre en la mano que sostenía la bolsa de frituras, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería sufrir sabiendo que su títere contenía innumerables trampas con cuchillas según Shino. Estiró la bolsa impresionando a Ino por su elegante comportamiento y la obligo a mirar al pelirrojo que estaba sin compañía. Ella se acercó a el aprovechando la distracción de los otros 4; a paso lento se fue acomodando a la misma distancia que Gaara y a su mismo paso, el solo la miró de reojo.

Ino suspiraba. Acomodó su copete hacia el costado como tic de coqueteo para liberar fácilmente su fragancia. Gaara casi vomita cuando lo olio, odiaba los perfumes, sobre todo cuando se echan en exceso y todo por culpa de su hermana que siempre se ponía después de una pelea para no oler a sudor. Giró su mirada para mirarla y se topo con sus orbes azulados, cosa que no esperaba que sucediera, y acto seguido observo una encantadora sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

—Espero que tu estancia aquí te sea cómoda.

—…

No sabía ni que contestar, jamás había congeniado con una mujer que no fuera su hermana y mucho menos con una tan precipitada a la hora de congeniar ante un extraño. Ella era coqueta, se le notaba en la mirada, pero no sabía como tratar a una persona de tan alto orgullo de personalidad. Dejó de mirarla y rolo sus ojos hacia el frente ignorando por completo a Ino. Ella arqueó la ceja molesta. No le gustaba que la ignoraran y mucho menos una persona que recién acaba de conocer, le recordaba mucho la actitud a Neji cuando intento conquistarlo con su cabellera.

—Agradéceme al menos, _idiota_—esta última palabra lo dijo en un susurro de hilo.

—Estás haciendo _tú_ trabajo al darme la bienvenida, no te agradeceré por hacer tu labor—Ino rechino los dientes y se le erizó el cabello.

—No lo hago por mi trabajo, lo hago porque soy una persona amable que CRIARON decentemente—giró su mirada y se adelanto para ir junto a Chouji pero sintió una fuerza increíble en la muñeca que la hacia detenerse. — ¿Qué…?

—No vuelvas…a insinuarme ese tipo de cosas—apretó con fuerza la suave y blanca muñeca de la rubia causándole un estrago, cosa que sintió de inmediato en su mirada.

—Solo…estoy haciendo mi trabajo—sonrió maliciosamente y se zafó de el volviéndose con los otros que comían frituras.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Que horror era recordar aquello. Pero gracias a esa pequeña pelea lograron congeniar mejor, no le quedaba de otra.

—Admiro mucho a Naruto por eso, jamás se rinde en las batallas y todo el tiempo quiere ganar. Desea demostrarles a todos su poder en las luchas, quiere ser reconocido por todos y cada una de las personas que se burlaban de el y lo ignoraban. Por eso admiro mucho a Naruto, porque logró algo que yo no pude.

—Insinúas que los caprichudos son interesantes, ¿verdad? —preguntaba Ino mientras movía sus piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás de la banqueta como niña pequeña.

—Negarlo sería una falta de respeto a mi persona—Gaara se acercó a Ino levantando el copete que tapaba su rostro admirando sus ojos aguamarina y notando como su rostro se sonrojaba. —Por favor, Yamanaka-san, vaya con el cabello recogido, haría lucir más sus ojos—se levantó de la banqueta dejando atrás a la Yamanaka que había caído en un hechizo invocado por el Kazekage, —nos veremos en la ceremonia, espero que consigas una buena pareja para el baile.

Ino vio la marcha del apuesto Kazekage notando la corpulenta espalda, a pesar de tener una túnica blanca que tapaba todo su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar suspirar de amor. Un amor bastante platónico pues ella era una simple Kunoichi y el un gran Lord Kazekage que domina los alrededores de Sunagakure, era imposible lograr que se fijara en ella y tal vez todo su teatrito era solo para hacerla sentir mejor o darle ilusiones imposibles. Miró nuevamente el cielo cayendo nuevamente en el trance pero un chirrido invadió sus oídos despertando de su sueño. Sakura Haruno tenía 2 frascos en la mano corriendo hacia su amiga con miedo de que no despertara del mareo.

—Oye…por que demonios gritas tanto si sabes que estoy aquí…—decía con los ojos entreabiertos y una voz cansada.

—Perdona Ino-cerda, pero te traje dos frascos especiales para este tipo de mareos, uno para despertarte del trance y otro para avivar tus energías—sonreía Sakura viendo como su amiga veía con disgusto los frascos. —Si no los hueles no podremos terminar nuestra charla.

—Ya estoy bien, pero dame el segundo por favor—pedía Ino de mala gana mientras Sakura se lo entregaba.

—Oye hace rato vi a Gaara-kun, ¿estaba contigo? —pregunto Sakura notando como su amiga inhalaba con fuerza el frasco. —Este…Ino…no exageres tanto te vas a volver a marear incluso te vas a poner hiperactiva.

—No molestes frentesota, yo inhalare todo lo que desee—siguió inhalando poniéndose hasta el copete. —Lo vez…ya estoy mejor hasta me siento mas…viva.

—Ahora recuerdo porque había escondido el frasco—se decía así misma Sakura recordando como su compañero se había puesto en la misma situación unos años atrás.

––––•(••)•––––

Yamanaka intento pararse tambaleándose un poco y se dirigió a la tienda de ramen donde seguramente olvidaría sus penas encontrando a su pareja ideal. Sakura seguía a su compañera desde lo lejos para evitar sus chistecitos que hace cuando esta ebria o bastante drogada por inhalar el humo que suelta su compañero. Desde que su Sensei murió Shikamaru no sabe hacer otra cosa que fumar, se suponía que lo había dejado pero por alguna extraña razón sus compañeros descubrieron que fumaba a escondidas, pues el recuerdo de Asuma todavía no se esfumaba.

La gente veía a Ino extrañados por su movimiento al caminar y tan solo ver el hecho de que hablaba sola, como mongola, los inquietaba aún más. Por suerte llegó a la tienda de ramen sana y salva siendo protegida por su rival a sus espaldas, que había perdido pocos segundos atrás en la esquina. Dentro de la tienda se encontraban Naruto, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba platicando acerca de los concursos que están preparando para la celebración de esta noche. Naruto desea con todas las ganas del mundo ser el vencedor y ganar el premio mayor: una dotación de ramen gratis durante un año, 1, 000,000 Ryu y un día gratis al Spa más famoso del mundo ubicado en Getsugakure. Lee ansiaba pelear contra Naruto desde que eran unos Genin; Chouji solo comía y comía y comía ramen, como si no hiciera otra cosa en la vida; Kiba alardeaba como siempre su gran fuerza y que esta vez no será vencido por el rubio; y Shikamaru, solo miraba a sus compañeros mofándose de sus planes pero apoyándolos desde su interior. Los muchachos notaron la presencia de una Jounin de al menos 18 años de edad con una cabellera dorada y ojos aguamarina que podrían hechizar a cualquiera; su cuerpo seductor aún se tambaleaba pero las telas que caían del techo de la tienda lograban sostener su caída.

— ¡Yo, Ino! —Gritaba Naruto al ver como la chica se acercaba a ellos. —No esperaba encontrarte aquí, ¿quieres comer ramen?

— ¡Naruto-chan! ¡Juguemos papa caliente! Tu eres la papa y yo soy caliente—reía Ino mientras decía incoherencias llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

—Ino… ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntaba Shikamaru un poco asustado.

—Ino-chan siempre se pone así cuando fumas en las misiones—contestaba de mala gana Chouji mientras comía los dulces que regalaba la tienda.

—Me molesta que se ponga así, comienza a decir sandeces. Vamos Chouji tenemos que despertarla antes de que haga algo indebido—Shikamaru se levanto del asiento para tomar el brazo de su compañera pero ésta se lo arrebato con odio. — ¿Ino, qué haces? Solo trato de ayudarte.

—No quiero que me toques, fenómeno de las sombras—decía con escándalo la rubia con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y golpeaba el pecho de Shikamaru como niña pequeña—. Eres flojo, presumido, engreído, impuntual, testarudo y…y…y te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio.

—Ino…tranquilízate por favor—pedía Shikamaru quien sostenía el cuerpo de la Yamanaka entre sus brazos.

—Bueno ya termine de gritar—Ino logró confundir a los muchachos al parar de golpear a Shikamaru. Secó sus lagrimas y le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a Lee y Chouji. —Oye Lee, Sakura va a usar un vestido muy escotado así que te recomiendo comprarle una chaqueta.

—Ah…gracias por el consejo Ino-chan—decía Lee con una mueca en el rostro.

—Y tu Chouji deberías bajar un poco de peso para impresionar a Calisto, al menos por esta noche—Ino le guiño un ojo a su amigo quien solo afirmaba con la boca llena.

—Oye Ino, ¿acaso tomaste o algo parecido? —Preguntaba el chico-perro quien era el más confundido del lugar.

—Kiba-kun—miró al muchacho con ternura—hay algo que te quiero preguntar desde…hoy…

—Mmm….adelante con tu pregunta—decía aún más confundido.

—Yo…yo…quisiera saber si, ¿ya tienes pareja para esta noche? —tenía las mejillas coloradas y sus manos hacían el mismo movimiento que suele hacer Hinata cuando ve a Naruto.

—No aún no, hay pocas mujeres en esta aldea que me interesen, ¿Por qué? Intentas burlarte o algo—desafiaba con la mirada el Inuzuka mostrando los colmillos y penetrando con su mirada el corazón de Ino.

Shikamaru miró a Kiba con envidia deseando ser el en esos momentos, el muchacho no tenía ni idea de que Ino intentaba invitarlo a pesar de tener a Hinata como compañera siendo tan obvia en el amor al igual que sus amigas Sakura e Ino. Era la primera vez que Ino mostraba interés por alguien más que no fuera Sasuke y solo por seguir el consejo de Sakura, era divertido a pesar de ser tan ególatra. Ino acercó su cuerpo hacia el muchacho intentando seducirlo con su tambaleante movimiento atrayendo su atención. Abrió la boca para soltar las últimas palabras siendo interrumpida por una pelirosa irritada.

— ¡Aléjate de los muchachos, Ino-cerda! —Sakura se balanceó hacia ella cayendo juntas al suelo teniendo la oportunidad de hacerle oler otro frasco más a la pobre Ino.

El nuevo aroma logró calmar la adrenalina de la Yamanaka quien intentaba levantar el pesado cuerpo de Sakura con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Sakura se levanto con la ayuda de Shikamaru mientras Ino era levantada por Naruto sentándola en la silla sin dejar de posar su mirada en ella al igual que los demás. Comenzó a beber del vaso de Chouji mientras frotaba su cabeza con la mano y por poco se ahoga con el agua pues había recordado lo que le estaba apunto de pedir a Kiba.

—Oye no nos asustes otra vez, Ino-chan—pedía Chouji quien daba pequeñas palmadas a la espalda de su compañera.

—Estoy bien Chouji no pasa nada…solo que sigo delirando eso es todo—siguió tomando del vaso pero ahora con la calentura hasta el tope.

—Que problemático momento. Debemos irnos Chouji, Hokage-sama nos cito a las 4:30 p.m. y no quiero llegar tarde, pues resulta que soy "impuntual" —decía con sarcasmo el Shinobi al ver como a su compañera se le levantaba la ceja del coraje. —Nos vemos luego muchachos.

—Hasta luego muchachos—gritaba Naruto comenzando a estirarse después de ver salir a Shikamaru y Chouji—A…bueno, debemos ir a comprar los trajes antes de que se acaben.

—Debo lucir atractivo para mi hermosa Sakura-chan—decía con ánimos Lee al sentirse orgulloso por lograr su meta después de tantos años.

—Lee-san…no exageres—Sakura intentaba calmar al muchacho pero Lee había tomado con fuerza sus manos atrayéndola hacia el.

—Deseo que nos acompañes para que decidas como debo lucir.

—N-no creo que sea apropiado ver como lucirás en el baile.

—Tonterías Sakura-chan, sirve que me ayudas a elegir uno para atraer mas a mi Hinata-chan—los muchachos se colocaron al costado de Sakura con los brazos entre lazados entre los tres saliendo de la tienda. A lo lejos se escuchaban aún los gritos de Sakura quien pedía auxilio con todas sus ganas.

––––•(••)•––––

Kiba estaba apunto de irse también pero detesta dejar a una dama sola y en esas condiciones. Observó como la chica seguía mirando su vaso moviendo con su dedo su interior jugueteando con el agua. Akamaru comenzó a ladrar con fuerza tal vez indicando la llegada de sus compañeros Hinata y Shino con escándalo así que fue a callarlo.

—Kiba, llegamos como no lo habías pedido—decía Shino con una voz seria.

—Ah si muchas gracias—su cuerpo estaba en dirección a sus amigos pero sus ojos no dejaban de mirar la perfecta columna de la Yamanaka con lujuria.

—Kiba-kun… ¿te pasa algo malo? —preguntaba preocupada Hinata con sus hermosos ojos perla que solo demostraban paz interior.

—No nada, oigan me hacen un favor—Shino y Hinata no pudieron evitar mirarse confundidos pero asintieron con la cabeza—, podrían decirle a Tsunade que llegaré un poco tarde a la misión, quisiera hacer algo personal.

—De acuerdo Kiba—Aburame se acerco con su mirada tétrica para sacar de onda al Inuzuka. —Pero recuerda que dimos nuestra palabra Ninja de cumplirle una misión al Hokage sin poner pretextos y…

—Si, si, si, ¿pueden irse?, en verdad necesito hacer ese asuntito—Kiba movía su mano ignorando a su compañero mientras se daba la media vuelta. —Nos vemos en la misión entonces.

Hinata se despidió con alegría pero luego notó como su compañero, Shino, miraba el suelo con sus lentes oscuros sin mover un solo musculo del suelo. Comenzó a agitar su cuerpo para ver si reaccionaba mientras gritaba con fuerza su nombre logrando desconcentrarlo.

—Shino-kun, ¿estás bien? —preguntaba Hinata acercándose al rostro de su compañero para verificar mejor su estado.

—Mis anécdotas ya no son como antes, tendré que leer más filosofía—se fue alejando dejando atrás a Hinata desconcentrándola un poco y la pobre reacciono unos segundos después de ver al Aburame más alejado.

Seguía jugueteando con el agua sintiendo una presión muy fuerte en el pecho tratando de encontrar una explicación para calmar sus nervios. Miraba su reflejo en el agua con vanidad y orgullo de ser tan bonita… "¿Bonita? ¿Yo? Ni siquiera puedo conseguir mi propia pareja sin estar drogada o borracha", su reflejo en el agua comenzó a cambiar mostrando ahora el reflejo de Shikamaru, agito un poco el agua para desaparecerlo pero luego apareció el rostro de Gaara y eso la hizo sonrojarse bastante pero luego se enojo consigo misma por andarse imaginando a muchachos inalcanzables, movió el vaso para deshacer la imagen que le daba cólera. Bebió de un solo sorbo toda el agua que le quedaba al vaso y luego golpeo lo golpeo con fuerza contra la mesa al mismo tiempo que pagaba la cuenta de un solo tiro. Al pararse, chocó contra el chico-perro que sostuvo su cuerpo para evitar un accidente.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Ino…al parecer la droga aún no se ha curado—sonreía con sarcasmo mostrando sus colmillos blancos para presumirlos.

—No necesito que me ayudes, ya se pasó desde hace rato así que evita tocarme por favor—fulminaba con la mirada al muchacho mientras se alejaba de él saliendo de la tienda de ramen pero no pudo evitar sentir un pesado cuerpo sobre sus piernas. — ¡Akamaru! Cada día te pones más fuerte y bonito, ¿no es así cosita linda? —Ino abrazaba al can como si fuera un peluche mimándolo con besos y caricias. El dueño del perro rió ante la escena tan infantil de la niña. — ¿De que te ríes?

—Me da risa saber que tal vez así mimas a tus novios—mofaba con escándalo el Inuzuka viendo como Ino se levantaba del suelo dirigiéndose hacia el con los ojos llenos de odio. Por alguna extraña razón a Kiba le atraían las mujeres rabiosas, pues le recordaban a él; también le interesan las femeninas vanidosas como ella. —No te pongas así, lo decía porque le tengo un poco de envidia a mi camarada, ¿me mimarías como el?

—Prefiero amputarme la mano o acariciar a un cocodrilo hasta que se me hinche la mano _Inner Ino: ¡Maldito seas! ¡No te burles de una Kunoichi tan peligrosa como yo! ¡Detestable perro!_ —Ino se alejo del muchacho pero el se dedicaba a seguirla como su perro fiel. Le gustaba la presencia de Akamaru, pero no del dueño que se creía uno.

—Al menos puedo acompañarte—rogaba con ojos de perro intimidándola un poco.

—Solo no te vayas a orinar en mi pie—miraba con desgracia a Kiba retándolo con una sonrisa.

La casa de Ino estaba bastante cerca de la tienda de ramen, pero por alguna extraña razón los pasos se les hacían eternos y únicos. Como a Ino le disgustaba el silencio no pudo evitar iniciar una duradera conversación mientras los dos jugueteaban con el perro que no paraba de ladrar. Estaba bastante cómoda y tranquila con su compañía. Era la misma sensación que había sentido al charlar por primera vez con sus compañeros que durarían para toda la vida. A pesar de que odiaba al principio a Shikamaru por flojo y a Chouji por glotón, pero eso era lo que los diferenciaba de los demás; Sasuke era demasiado perfecto para ella y su curiosidad por experimentar algo nuevo nunca tuvo límites.

Algunas personas ya habían mencionado el parecido de Kiba e Ino cuando se trata de pelear mostrando su gran poder. Por decirlo así, los dos eran curiosamente creídos. Kiba amaba los animales e Ino las flores, los dos eran bastante escandalosos pero en misiones son los más sigilosos de su equipo. No tenían muchas cosas en común pero tampoco pocas, eso era lo que le interesaba aún más de él a pesar de ser tan salvaje.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Ino sabiendo nuevas cosas del uno al otro, ahora ya no eran simples desconocidos como cuando eran Genin y Chunin, por fin se hicieron amigos. Ino se paró frente a la florería y acarició la cabeza de Akamaru.

—Me agradó mucho nuestra charla, hacia tiempo que no paraba de reír, te lo agradezco mucho Kiba—le dedicó una sonrisa solo para el y de nadie más.

—Nha, no fue nada, tenía que pasear a Akamaru de todas maneras—miró a su can quien movía la cola mostrando alegría por ver a su amo satisfecho. Kiba sintió que los ojos de Ino no se apartaban de él. — ¿Ahora por qué me miras?

—Eres un mentiroso de lo peor. Te escuche decirles a Shino y a Hinata que ibas a hacer un asunto personal. Dudo mucho que pasear a tu perro fuera ese asuntito, ahora dime… ¿éste paseo lo fue? —Ino acercó su rostro al de Kiba sintiendo su cálida respiración.

—Va…no se de que me estás hablando—miró a otro lado con el rostro enrojecido y la piel de gallina. —Será mejor que me vaya o Shino me matará con algún sermón. Nos vemos.

—Está bien, pero a la próxima avísame para hacer algún asunto personal juntos—guiño un ojo antes de darse la vuelta para entrar a su casa y lo último que alcanzo a escuchar hizo que su corazón se acelerara más de lo habitual.

— ¡Oye! Claro que me gustaría ir contigo a la fiesta de ésta noche—gritaba desde lo lejos dándole la espalda a la Yamanaka mientras agitaba su mano como muestra de despido.

La sonrisa que le había dedicado a Kiba volvió a aparecer en su rostro al escuchar esas palabras. Sus manos sudaron del calor que sentía alrededor de su cuerpo culpando la temperatura que había en su florería por la cantidad de flores que habitaba en ella. Les grito a sus padres informándoles que había llegado a la casa y tomo una regadera para alimentar las flores que estaban en su habitación para despejar la mente un rato. Mientras regaba la planta celebraba con orgullo su meta por haber encontrado una pareja y gracias a su torpeza por haber olido de más ese frasco de adrenalina.

—Será divertido, ir al baile con el chico-perro—reía para si después de ver el resplandor del sol que entraba por su ventana para alimentar las plantas e iluminar el bello rostro de la Yamanaka.

––––•(••)•––––

* * *

Yaaaaahoooo! Segundo capitulo...que mal nadie a comentado -.-...pero así se empieza!


	3. La flor de Ino

Los personajes de **Naruto **no me pertenecen, si no a **Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**La flor de Ino**

02 de Agosto, 6:00 p.m.

Estaba lista para irse al salón, tenía al menos 100 floreros con 4 tipos de arreglos florales; 25 arreglos de girasoles con manzanas y naranjas a su alrededor, 25 arreglos de rosas salmón con un moño blanco para amarrarlas, 25 arreglos de orquídeas con lavanda, y 25 arreglos de tulipanes rosas, moradas y blancas. Los arreglos estaban sobre una carretilla listos para llevarse a la celebración. Ino estaba tan orgullosa del trabajo que había logrado con su madre durante las últimas 3 semanas únicamente para ver feliz a la Hokage.

Llevó consigo una mochila donde traía su cambio para la fiesta; el vestido dorado que le había regalado su fiel amigo con todos los requisitos brillosos que también le había obsequiado él mismo. Ayudo a llevar la carretilla junto con su padre quien no dejaba de mirar a Ino con orgullo de verla tan madura.

—Debo admitir que has crecido con asombro, Ino—decía Inoichi teniendo la mirada firma y en alto.

—Papá no te vayas a poner histérico con Kiba, ¿de acuerdo? —pedía con la mirada la rubia recordando lo celoso que era su padre en cuanto a los chicos.

—Kiba Inuzuka, su madre Tsume es una gran amiga del trío Ino-Shika-Cho—sonreía para animar un poco a su hija recordando los bellos momentos que tenía con sus compañeros cuando era joven. —Recuerdo que una vez Shikaku y yo fuimos en una misión con ella. Choza se había enfermado por comer tantas papas y el equipo de Tsume había salido en una misión.

—La manzana no cae tan lejos del manzanero—decía Ino al recordar a Chouji.

—Si lo se—rió un poco y luego volvió a su firmeza para seguir contando sus recuerdos. —Nuestra misión era conseguir una estatua sagrada del _País de los Pájaros_ que había sido robada por el clan Tsukichi provenientes de _Kemurigakure_. No te voy a dar detalles de la misión pero si te voy a decir como atrapamos a los villanos. Shikaku había planeado una estrategia para atrapar a los villanos en una cueva, uno de ellos dominaba el elemento Katon así que en lo que Tsume los distraía con Kuromaru yo entré en la mente del muchacho y encendí unas velas de cera que estaban sobre nuestras cabezas para que Shikaku utilizara su manipulación de sombras.

—Ahora veo porque los Nara son tan famosos—seguía cargando con fuerza la carreta comenzando a cansarse pero entretenida por la platica.

—Cuando salí del cuerpo, Tsume ataco a los villanos con su compañero y finalizamos la misión. Lamentablemente el regreso no fue muy cómodo. Resulta que la cera que contenían las velas era demasiado fuerte para el olfato de Tsume y su perro. Tsume pudo resistir los efectos secundarios pero su perro…no dejaba de mirar a Shikaku como un árbol y todo el camino se la paso persiguiéndolo.

—Ah…así que por eso Shikamaru odia los perros, creo que el olor le viene a la mente cada vez que ve a Akamaru o a Kiba—Ino comenzó a carcajearse llamando la atención de los demás pero no le dio mucha importancia. Su padre siempre haya la forma de hacer reír a su hija.

Llegaron al salón donde se iba a celebrar el cumpleaños de la Hokage siendo bien recibidos por Anko quien les ayudaba a los demás Jounin con los arreglos de la fiesta. Shizune era la que organizaba; Kurenai acomodaba todo el menú en las mesas más grandes; Genma, Raidō, Aoba, Izumo y Kotetsu colocaban la vajilla, los cubiertos, vasos, sillas y manteles en las mesas redondas; Anko e Ibiki se encargan del sonido para la banda que tocaría esta noche; y los demás Jounin se encargan de adornar todo el salón.

—Me alegra verte, Ino—sonreía con malicia Anko y un escalofrío atravesó la espalda de Ino. —Shizune los ha estado esperando desde hace media hora y…

— ¡Acomoda esa silla grande en la mesa del centro! ¡Ibiki sube esa bocina sobre la otra! ¡¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Los globos deben ser rosas no rojos! —gritaba como loca Shizune a los demás Jounin.

—Será mejor avisarle que están aquí antes de que arme un escándalo…más grande—se despidió con una reverencia y se dirigió con miedo a Shizune.

—Shizune-Sensei es una mujer excepcional. Tanto en la medicina como en la organización es admirable—decía Ino con los ojos brillosos al ver el rostro de Shizune. Inoichi acaricio la cabeza de su hija llamando su atención.

—Tú ya eres una mujer admirable, mi pequeña Ino.

Shizune les dio las instrucciones de donde acomodar los floreros, deberían procurar dispersar los 4 diferentes arreglos para que no se vieran amontonados los que estuvieran iguales. Ino arreglaba la mitad del ala oeste mientras su padre arreglaba la otra mitad del ala este. Ino se esforzó lo suficiente para poder resaltar entre las alumnas de Shizune, ella era una Jounin impresionante pero aún sentía que debía esforzarse más con lograr su mayor objetivo, superar a Sakura Haruno. El odio que le tenía siempre fue por celos, ahora que Sasuke estaba "apartado" debían olvidar su rencor y volverse amigas, pero ella siempre llamó más la atención de los muchachos y sus maestros que la hacían desea más y más poder.

Al colocar los floreros en las mesas sentía que debían resaltar más para que la gente comenzara a alabar el trabajo de la florería Yamanaka. Enredaba las flores con las plantas resaltando el color de cada una, tomaba los pétalos tirados de la carretilla esparciéndolos alrededor de los floreros, a veces elevaba la flor del centro sobresaliendo en las demás y alejaba más los platos de dichos floreros para darles mas espacio. Inoichi ya había terminado su labor pero al ver a su hija esforzándose un poco más decidió dejarla y esperarla en el bar del salón sentado en un sillón elegante mientras bebía sake.

—Inoichi-sama—saludaba un muchacho con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ah, hola Shikamaru, veo que tú también vienes a ayudarle a Shizune—decía con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía bebiendo su sake.

—Es una mujer problemática, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo—sonrió Shikamaru y volvió a mirar a su superior. —Y, ¿qué hace usted aquí, Inoichi-sama?

—Vine con mi hija a arreglar unas flores que nos había pedido la Quinta—sorbió un poco mas de sake y abrió los ojos para ver la fachada de Shikamaru. Su traje de Tokubetsu Jounin seguía siendo el mismo que el de Jounin, sólo que ahora tenía puestos unos guantes negros, el brazo izquierdo tenía únicamente la malla y la pierna izquierda tenía una abertura en la rodilla en donde se podía observar con facilidad la malla.

—Ino, ¿también vino? —hizo una mueca para recordar el rostro de Ino y luego comenzó a reír. —Me encantaría ver a Ino trabajando cuando debería estar arreglándose las uñas y el cabello para esta noche—Inoichi miro a Shikamaru asombrado por conocer tanto a su hija como él o incluso más. — ¿Puedo ir a saludarla?

—Adelante, está en la zona oeste del salón dile que si no se apura tendrá que irse sola a casa—Inoichi se sirvió otro trago de sake viendo la marcha de Shikamaru.

Ino seguía arreglando con pasión las flores con una sonrisa en el rostro y llena de sudor por tanto esfuerzo. Shikamaru camino con sigilo hacia ella escuchando la canción de "In my Arms" siendo tarareada por ella. Acercó sus manos a la cadera de la chica y utilizo sus dedos índices para picar sus caderas. Ino dio un salto del susto apunto de perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la mesa pero hizo un movimiento extraño con sus brazos logrando caer nuevamente de pie. Giró su cuerpo para encarar al muchacho con el rostro enrojecido de coraje.

— ¡Estas loco! Si caigo en la mesa saldrán volando los platos y mi florero, ten un poco de prudencia quieres—decía entre dientes la Yamanaka girando nuevamente su cuerpo hacia el arreglo floral.

— ¿Estabas cantando nuestra canción? —preguntaba con ternura haciendo que el rostro de Ino se enrojeciera más. —Solo bromeaba. Lista para estrenar tu vestido.

—Por supuesto que si, haré que Sakura luzca como pordiosera a mi lado—Ino se coloco un listón en la boca para apretar con mas fuerza su coleta. —Pásame el pétalo rosado que esta en la carreta.

—Ino ya te dije que tú no eres fea, no necesitas de un tonto vestido para demostrar lo contrario—Ino miro de reojo a Shikamaru cuando le dio el pétalo en las manos. —Yo solo digo lo que veo.

—Tus palabras de aliento nunca funcionaron conmigo—Ino retaba a Shikamaru con palabras para ver si era capaz de enfrentarla.

—Va…demasiado aburrido para mi gusto—sonrió Shikamaru al observar el rostro de Ino que estaba molesto. —Ino tu sabes que jamás te mentiría, eres mi mejor amiga y los amigos se desean lo mejor.

—Si claro, si me deseas lo mejor, quisiera que me dejaras en paz—dijo Ino sin siquiera mirar a su compañero, pero luego sintió una mano obligando a ver al muchacho con el rostro casi apegado al de ella. —Shi-Shikamaru…

—Eres tan problemática, te voy a hacer entender de las malas que eres mejor que cualquier Kunoichi de Konoha—alentaba con palabras intentando acercar más su cuerpo al de Ino que no dejaba de llamarlo. "Konoha, el solamente dijo Konoha y no Suna, seguramente cree que Temari es mejor que cualquier otra chica del lugar". Ino cerraba los ojos con odio al recordar a su segunda rival en los brazos de su compañero que eso logro la separación de sus cuerpos. —Ino…

—No me abraces, no quiero que me toques, no quiero que me mires y mucho menos que me dirijas la palabra en la celebración. Estás advertido Shikamaru Nara, no intentes comenzar una conversación en la fiesta, pues no estaré dispuesta a terminarla.

Ino miró furiosa al Nara impresionándolo por sus palabras. Se sentía rechazado y repulsivo ante su mejor amiga aún sabiendo que esas palabras no eran verdaderas. Pero su cuerpo no dejaba de gritar que la tuviera una vez más en sus brazos y la obligo a abrazarlo como suelen hacerlo al terminar una misión con éxito. Shikamaru no soltó ni un segundo a su compañera que no dejaba de jadear por la fuerza del Shinobi. Ella lo miro con odio pero sintió como esos ojos marrones no dejaban de verla con ternura. Eran perfectos. Mostraban sinceridad y dolor, dolor por nunca haberle confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos ocultándolos a través de la persona que más detesta en todo el mundo. Por alguna extraña razón, los dos se acercaron lentamente para chocar contra sus labios pero ese deseo no fue cumplido.

— ¡Shikamaru-san! ¡Rápido preséntate para darte las instrucciones del arreglo! —Gritaba Shizune impactando los corazones de los Jounin que aún tenían ganas de besarse. Shikamaru miró a Ino con orgullo y luego beso su frente.

—Nos veremos esta noche, Ino—murmuraba en el oído de la Yamanaka creándole un severo escalofrío en la espalda. Se marcho del lugar para volver con Shizune pero algo le impidió el paso y volvió con Ino para poder ir en paz con su superior.

—Se te olvido algo, señor de las sombras—Shikamaru no se molesto en contestar y solo sacó de su bolsillo una caja musical de cristal donde se podía observar el interior sin siquiera abrirla. — ¿Una flor? —Ino miro la flor aguamarina con los pétalos ligeramente rotos y el polen dorado casi destrozado.

—La encontré en el desierto de Suna cuando venía para acá. Es impresionante saber que una simple flor haya sobrevivido al desierto de la muerte. Por alguna extraña razón me recordó mucho a ti—Shikamaru le entrego la caja cristalina a su compañera y luego se dio media vuelta para irse con Shizune. —Puedes quedártela, yo se muy bien que te gustan mucho las flores además tiene el color de tus ojos—Ino vio la marcha de Shikamaru con una presión muy fuerte en el corazón. —Nos vemos en la fiesta.

Ino miró la flor con curiosidad. A pesar de estar destrozada y maltrataba se podía notar que era de extrema belleza y su fortaleza era enorme. Tal vez a Shikamaru le recordaba por el mismo tono de ojos, o tal vez la conocía bastante bien y sabe que ella es una mujer con gran poder en su interior, una persona que nunca se da por vencida y desea sacar lo mejor de sí para demostrárselo a todos. Ella era exactamente igual a Naruto, pero lo superaba en confianza de si misma. Observó al muchacho que estaba hablando con Shizune soportando los gritos que le lanzaba admirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Con que te recordó a mi eh…pues para que te acuerdes más de mi, le daré mi nombre—alzo la caja hacia los rayos del sol—, de ahora en adelante serás "Ino" y te aseguro que nadie te superara en fortaleza y belleza.

Guardó la cajita en su mochila y regresó al trabajo sintiendo que era observada por su compañero apenándola un poco sintiéndose un poco incomoda. "Te voy a vencer Temari-san, no te imaginas de lo que soy capaz de hacer por el amor de alguien".

––––•(••)•––––

* * *

Wassup fanfiction! No podía subir porque la página me mandaba error.

Wiiiii un review! Con tener uno ya soy feliz, el simple hecho de que alguien más (q no sea tu familia) lea tu cuento ya es un logro bastante bueno para un escritor T.T muchas gracias por tu coment. A mi no me gustan las historias cursis pero ...ni modo esta cosa sera muy novelesca XD VIVA MÉXICO!


	4. Inocienta

Los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto, o como diría mi pueblo, Masashi me subo a tu moto :)

* * *

**Inocienta**

**02 de Agosto 7:00 p.m.**

Terminó su trabajo admirando lo bien que le había quedado y luego tomó su mochila para arreglarse. Su compañero ya se había marchado desde hace 15 minutos sin poder despedirse de él,_ Inner Ino: ¡Ja! Después de gritarle todo lo que dijiste es obvio que te iba a ignorar_. Se despidió de sus compañeros Jounin y salió del salón con la cara larga buscando un lugar donde arreglarse. Seguramente Kiba la estaría esperando en su casa con un ramo de rosas en las manos y otra más en el hocico de su perro. Debía causarle una buena impresión a su acompañante y salir de un baño de mujeres no sería una buena opción. Cerca del salón se encontraba la clínica donde trabajaba su hermana Hana y decidió pedirle chance de vestirse en el. Llegó muy apenada a la clínica llamando la atención de la veterinaria.

—Ino-chan, que sorpresa tenerte aquí. Kiba no esta, se esta arreglando en la casa para…ir por ti—Hana miro detalladamente a su "cuñada" preguntándose ¿por qué una Kunoichi tan presumida como ella invitaría al más salvaje de los Shinobis?

— ¿No le puedes decir que estoy aquí? Es que quiero arreglarme en tu clínica, si no es mucha molestia—las mejillas de Ino se sonrojaban al ver como esos ojos de fiera seguían posados en su cuerpo.

—El baño está detrás de la cortina, enviare a uno de mis compañeros por Kiba—Hana sacó un perro gris colocándole una nota que había escrito con rapidez y lo mando a la casa de Ino.

Yamanaka estaba en el baño de la clínica mirando su reflejo a través del espejo notando ligeras manchas de lodo en todo su rostro. Saco una pequeña toalla de su bolsa untándole un poco de agua para limpiarse por completo su blanca cara. Se quito sus ropas para luego ponerse la hermosa prenda dorada que rosaba cada esquina de su piel sintiendo la suavidad que tenía el interior subiendo sus brazos hasta colocarse por completo el vestido subiendo el cierre de éste, y finalmente se observo con admiración en el espejo apenándose un poco por el escote tan erótico que descubría sus voluptuosos pechos. Soltó su cabello moldeándolo con sus manos para ver que tipo de peinado llevaría a la celebración. Le gustan mucho los rizos pero ella quería hacer lucir sus ojos para complacer al quisquilloso Kazekage volviendo a moldear su cabello hasta encontrar el indicado. Se hizo una media coleta sosteniéndola con un chonguito dejando caer algunos rizos a los costados y se colocó la pinza para adornar su cabellera.

Saco la joyería y las pinturas de su mochila arreglando el resto de su rostro. Pinto sus labios con un Gloss Lancôme color melón resaltando sus gruesos labios, delineo sus ojos con negro pero no tan exagerado, rizo sus pestañas pintándolas de dorado, acicalo sus cejas y con un lápiz café les dio más volumen, pinto sus ojos con marrón y chapeo sus mejillas con un rosa claro.

Antes de colocarse el collar y los aretes pensó en su mejor amigo ignorando como había conseguido el dinero suficiente para comprarle todo, se puso los adornos imaginándose que Shikamaru era quien se los colocaba con sus hermosas manos rosando su cuello y sus lobunos de los oídos erizando su cabello. Luego imagino que era cenicienta y Shikamaru su príncipe quien le colocaba los tacones dorados encontrando a su futura esposa olvidando a las hermanastras de la Yamanaka. Su imaginación no tenía límites…

— ¡Pronto! ¡Pronto! Necesito un vestido para lucir bella ante mi príncipe—gritaba Kin buscando su vestido en todos los cajones de su armario dejando un desastre en el cuarto.

— ¡En tus sueños hermanita! Ese príncipe será todo mío—reía malévolamente Temari con una mano al costado de sus labios para lucir más "discreta".

—Mientras una de las dos se case con el príncipe más rico del país marchara a la perfección nuestro plan—Tayuya era una mujer de al menos 40 años de edad que solo le interesaba el dinero desde que se caso con el padre de Inocienta. — ¡Inocienta! Te ordeno que busques el vestido adecuado para mis hermosas hijas, si no te hare trabajar hasta que caigas rendida.

La pobre niña llego con un trapeador y un balde en las manos dispuesta a cumplir las órdenes de su madrastra. Sus ropas estaban deshilachadas y sucias, el cabello lo tenia enmarañado siendo sostenido por un pañuelo sucio y un mantel casi blanco alrededor de sus caderas. Estaba descalza, pues era mejor que usar los zapatos desgastados que tenía. Sus hermanastras la miraron con ira dándose cuenta que deseaban ver sus zapatos bien pulidos al igual que todas sus alhajas; de muy mala gana mostro una sonrisa fingida mientras tomaba todos los tiliches de sus hermanastras olvidando que la gatita Anko también deseaba un tratamiento de belleza. Bajo para lavar los vestidos con sus manos desnudas jugueteando un poco con el jabón imaginándose un baile con su príncipe soñado. Unos pequeños ratoncitos se acercaron a su amiga tratando de consolarla al notar pequeñas gotas de lagrimas rosar por sus mejillas limpiando la suciedad que tenían.

— ¡Inocienta! ¿Por qué estas llorando? —Preguntaba el ratoncito Naruto.

—No pasa nada, Naruto, solo que me da tristeza saber que no fui invitada al baile del palacio real—el ratoncito Lee le entregó un pañuelito limpio en su mano con su boquita.

—Eso no es verdad, la invitación es para todas las doncellas del reino y tú eres una doncella—le dijo muy alegre el ratoncito Chouji quien comía un queso.

—Pero no tengo ningún vestido para ponerme. A menos que…—los ratoncitos miraron a Inocienta viendo como sus lágrimas desaparecían y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro—nosotros hagamos ese maravilloso vestido.

Los ratoncitos brincaron de alegría apoyando la idea de Inocienta. Ayudaron a terminar sus quehaceres con sus colitas y manitas con la ayuda de los demás ratoncitos que también deseaban arreglar el dichoso vestido para su alegre amiga. Utilizaban sus colitas para lavar los platos, sus manitas recogían la mugre del suelo y sus naricitas ayudaban a saber que estaba limpio o sucio de la ropa de sus malvadas hermanastras. Inocienta le aviso a su madrastra que ya había terminado pidiéndole permiso para un descanso. De mala gana, Tayuya acepto mientras no saliera de su horrible alcoba que estaba en el ático de la casa hasta que le diera las órdenes de arreglar a sus hijas antes de que la carroza llegara. Inocienta subió lo más rápido que pudo a su alcoba sacando una llave en el fondo de sus ropas para que nadie la viera, era la llave que abría el enorme baúl escondido detrás de las tablas rotas donde vivían los ratoncitos.

Sacó el baúl con sumo cuidado de no astillarse con la ayuda de sus amiguitos alborotados, nunca habían visto el interior del mohoso baúl. Siempre se imaginaban que tenía fotografías de sus padres, libros antiguos, joyas valiosas…en fin abundancia de recuerdos de su hermoso pasado donde no tenía que soportar gritos y maltratos de su familia. Inocienta metió la llave en el antiguo candado girando con nervios de volver a ver su interior. Se escucho un clic observando que todo seguía en buen estado al igual que la tela rosada que estaba en su interior.

— ¡Un vestido! —grito la ratoncita Tenten.

—Va…yo me imaginaba algo mejor. Un cadáver o al menos dedos de sus victimas—imaginaba con decepción Naruto.

—Deberías dejar de leer las novelas para adultos que están en la biblioteca—regañaba Ino mientras lo acariciaba con su manita. —Ahora voy a ver si puedo arreglarlo—estiro su vestido colgándolo en su maniquí sacando un libro para diseñar vestido que estaba en el baúl. — ¿Cuál les gusta mas?

—El de chaquiras y lentejuelas—gritaban las ratoncitas.

—El exótico y atrevido—gritaban los ratoncitos.

—Ustedes solo quieren ver a Inocienta como camarera de burdel—regañaba Sakura mientras golpeaba la cabeza del pequeño Naruto. Dos pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de su peludo rostro por el dolor del golpe mordiendo su boca para contener el grito. —Si en verdad quieren a Inocienta, será mejor que la dejen elegir por si sola.

Inocienta miro a sus compañeros al igual que sus elecciones para el vestido, intento ver si podía combinarlos complaciendo las expectativas de los ratoncitos sin que hubiera mas riñas entre ellos. Sacó una pluma de su viejo escritorio al igual que un cuaderno trazando el vestido como modelo mientras encimaba algunas chaquiras y escotes en las piernas para ver si funcionaba. Los ratoncitos miraban los diseños que hacia en su cuaderno admirando su trabajo como diseñadora. Arranco la hoja de su cuaderno mostrándosela a los demás ratones para ver su opinión.

— ¡Me gusta! Tiene su encanto y llama mucho la atención—sonreía Tenten.

—Pero tienes un pequeño problemita—decía Sakura con el dedo en la mejilla—, ¿de dónde vas a sacar la tela y las joyas para esto?

—Vaya no había pensado en eso, pero no te preocupes seguramente habrá muchas telas viejas en el sótano tan solo debo elegir las adecuadas y así…

— ¡INOCIENTA! ¡Tienes que limpiar mis vestidos! —gritaba su hermanastra Temari.

— ¡INOCIENTAAAAA! ¡Mis zapatos aún no están bien pulidos! —grito Kin.

— ¡¿Por qué Anko aún no esta arreglada? ¡Ven inmediatamente Inocienta! —ordenaba su madrastra Tayuya.

Inocienta se levantó del escritorio con su mano en el rostro intentando cubrir su decepción al no poder terminar el vestido que tanto anhelaba usar para su príncipe, tal vez ni siquiera podía ir al baile por todos los quehaceres que les dejaba su atroz familia. Tomó la cesta vacía que estaba en la esquina y se despidió de sus compañeros advirtiendo a Naruto de no hacer tonterías. Los ratoncitos vieron la marcha de su amiga escuchando las órdenes que sus hermanas hacían. Naruto observo el comportamiento vergonzoso de los demás sintiendo que debía soltar toda la ira que tenía dentro de el.

— ¡¿Qué clase de amigos son ustedes? Debemos hacer algo con el vestido. Inocienta esta demasiado ocupada con esas estúpidas órdenes y no podrá ir al baile si no hacemos algo pronto.

—Pero…N-Naruto-kun, somos demasiado pequeñitos para poder ayudarla—al fin, habló la tartamuda.

—Es el pretexto indicado para hacerlo. Miren si logramos robar la tela de los vestidos que esas brujas ya no quieren no podrán culpar a Inocienta, utilizaremos esa tela para poder arreglar el resto del vestido sin mencionar que también nos llevaremos sus collares—la idea no era mala pero tenía sus consecuencias, si sus hermanastras llegaran a ver el vestido con todas sus cosas puestas podrían sospechar de ella.

—Mejor llevémonos la tela vieja que menciono para ahorrarnos problemas—decía con la boca llena de queso el gordito.

— ¡SHANNARO! ¡No me voy a dejar vencer por esas brujas! ¡Hagámoslo Naruto! —gruñía entre dientes asustando a sus compañeros.

Neji planeo todo el robo, mientras las ratoncitas arreglaban el vestido con lo que tenían a la mano, Naruto y Lee le robarían las cosas a las hermanastras en lo que Neji y Chouji distraían a la gatita. Pasaron por los pasadizos de las paredes que llevaban hasta su cuarto pero debían pasar el pasillo donde estaba dormido el tenebroso gato. Neji y Chouji salieron a la vista haciendo que Anko los persiguiera por toda la casa, los otros dos aprovecharon la entrada libre sin ningún rasguño. Se llevaron un collar plateado con una perlita azul en el centro, tela azul que contenía chaquiras y algunas cintas del mismo color pero más claro. Neji corrió con tanta prisa dejando atrás a su compañero olvidándolo por completo, subió a una lámpara para distraer más a la gatita pero ahí observo a su compañero quien estaba apunto de morir.

— ¡Chouji! —gritó para llamar su atención señalándole que el gato estaba justo detrás de el.

—Inocienta tiene razón con eso de que haga dieta—intentaba mover su carnoso cuerpo con esas patitas tan delgadas que tenía.

Anko acorralo al pequeño ratoncito en una esquina apunto de devorarlo pero Neji se balanceo hasta llegar hacia el mordiéndole una oreja, pero eso no detuvo a la gatita. Golpeó con fuerza a Neji dejándolo sutilmente herido y se acercó nuevamente a su presa observando como temblaba y sudaba de su final.

—Lindo, lindo ratoncito—sonreía mostrando sus afilados dientes. —Los ratoncitos tan carnosos como tu me ponen la carne de gallina—roso una de sus uñas en la mejilla de Chouji—primero te arrancare la cabecita, luego devorare eso ojos que no dejan de mirarme y luego de devorarte, ¿sabes lo que haré?... ¡MIAU!...atacare a tu patético amigo que esta tirado justo detrás de mi. —Pasó su enorme lengua por sus labios sin dejar de asechar al pobre animal.

Estando cerca del crimen, lograron escuchar los chirridos de sus compañeros y los maullidos de Anko. Naruto le advirtió a Lee que algo andaba mal y no dudaron en acudir ayuda. En cambio Neji intentaba levantarse para ayudar a Chouji quien estaba apunto de ser decapitado por una enorme garra que estaba frente a sus ojos. Intento con todo el aliento que sus pulmoncitos soportaban ahuyentar a la feroz fiera. Anko se burlaba de el golpeándolo con su cola para que no se acercara más.

—Di tus oraciones, ratoncito—abrió el hocico apunto de morder a su presa pero escucho un fuerte ladrido en sus espaldas— ¿Qué fue eso?

El ladrido aumento mostrando la cara del dueño que subía las escaleras a toda prisa, sobre el estaba el ratoncito Shino, que comandaban al perro utilizando las orejas como correa, y Naruto juntó a Lee agarrados de la cola; logrando así asustar a Anko quien se subió a las cortinas por el miedo. Naruto subió a Chouji en lo que Lee ayudaba a Neji, el perro seguía ladrando hasta que los cuatro ratoncitos se subieran a su espalda y se fueran nuevamente al cuarto de Inocienta.

— ¿Escucharon eso? —preguntaba Sakura alzando sus orejitas para escuchar mejor.

—Proviene de abajo, ¡y se va acercando! —gritaba Tenten con un hilo en las manos y colgada de una telaraña.

La puerta se abrió y un enorme perro se subió a la cama dejando a sus amiguitos a salvo. Naruto le dio una palmadita en la nariz al perro mostrando su enorme sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias Kiba, si no fuera por ti Chouji estaría pasando por el esófago ahora mismo—el comentario hizo que Chouji estuviera apunto de vomitar del pánico.

—Son mis amigos, hago lo que puedo—se acomodo en la cama viendo como se subían al maniquí como Tenten—. Estaré vigilando, por si acaso.

— ¿Qué demonios paso? —fulminaba con la mirada Sakura.

—Nada, ahora vamos a estrenar esta tela antes de que Inocienta llegué—decía Naruto levantando la tela que había robado.

Las horas pasaron e Inocienta apenas termino su labor con los mandados. Paso a través de los pasillos con una escoba observando a sus hermanastras que se estaban arreglando para su príncipe. Ellas lucían radiantes a su lado, la mugre no dejaba si quiera mostrar ese hermoso rostro blanco con ojos zafiro. Sus ojos miraron la escoba que llevaba entre sus manos sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma mientras escuchaba las risas de sus hermanas contándose lo que harían en el baile con el famoso príncipe. Temari escucho un suspiro que provenía del otro lado del pasillo y observo a su hermanastra con las lágrimas en los ojos. Se dirigió hacia ella acomodándose en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, el cabello suelto y una sonrisa malévola.

—Triste al saber que no vas a ir, hermanita—Inocienta miro a su hermosa hermanastra que no dejaba de acecharla.

—Si no voy es por que yo no quise, no porque mi madrastra me lo haya ordenado—siguió su camino escuchando los quejidos que seguía haciendo a sus espaldas.

—Que pena, ya no vas a conocer al príncipe. Me han dicho que es muy guapo y le gusta las chicas rubias como yo—reía con malicia y entre dientes.

—Por si no lo has notado YO también soy rubia y si le llegaras a gustar, es evidente que gusta de rubias "huecas". No pienso pelear por alguien tan ciego.

—Es un buen pretexto, para no mostrar que tienes miedo del rechazo—se dio la media vuelta y entro a su habitación—. Si nos casamos te lo presentare con gusto. Hasta vivirás en nuestro castillo, como sirvienta.

Sirvienta…eso es lo único que a sido en la vida desde que su madrastra se caso con su padre, no podía dormir en su cuarto y disfrutar de los lujos que le habían regalado sus padres cuando era pequeña. Su cochinito preferido era lo único que logró sacar de su olvidada habitación que ahora le pertenecía a Kin. Desanimada subió al ático con la luz apagada y viendo como la luna era lo único que brillaba en esa desdichada alcoba. Se quito el delantal y paliacate dejándolos caer al suelo. Vio como el hermoso castillo brillaba como siempre entre esos oscuros valles alumbrando el camino de cada carroza que deseaba entrar en el.

—Inocienta…—susurraba Naruto.

—Les incomoda verme llorar, ¿no es así? —Miro al ratoncito que acertaba con la cabeza—. Es que…saber que seré una sirvienta para siempre me desanima mucho. Nunca encontrare al amor de mi vida.

Naruto se acomodo en el pecho de Inocienta sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían sobre el y su mano lo abrazaba con cariño. Luego subió por el brazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras limpiaba las gotitas en sus ojos.

—Al menos queremos que te alegres con nuestro regalo—Inocienta sintió como un leve brillo provenía de su cama donde se encontraban todos sus amiguitos alrededor de su regalo y el perrito Kiba con un collar en el hocico.

—P-pero si es…mi vestido—alzo el vestido entre sus manos ignorando de done habían sacado las prendas y las alhajas para arreglarlo sin su ayuda. —Es sorprendente…unos simples ratoncitos lograron hacer lo que yo no pude empezar, muchas gracias amigos.

—Fue idea de Naruto—Sakura empujo a Naruto quien se había aventado desde la ventana hacia la cama para estar junto a sus amiguitos. El pequeño se sonrojo al sentir un labio en sus largas orejitas.

—Nha no fue nada, no lo habría hecho sin ellos.

—Son tan lindos. Por eso los animales no hablan con los humanos, no quieren salir lastimados por su egoísmo y codicia—el reloj dio las 9:00 de la noche tintineando con fuerza llamando la atención de los animales.

—Pero luego no lo agradeces. Ya arréglate—gritaba Sakura ordenándole a sus compañeros a ayudarla— ¡VÁMOS EQUIPO DE FLOJOS! ¡HAREMOS QUE INOCIENTA LUZCA GLORIOSA! ¡SHANNARO!

Las hermanastras, al igual que la madrastra, bajaron las escaleras con elegancia dirigiéndose hacia la puerta planeando lo que harían en la celebración si su príncipe llegara a bailar con ellas. Si otra doncella llegase a seducirlo, como viles arpías, desatarían un caos entre los dos para arruinar el momento. Ni una mujer tendría oportunidad alguna de competir al lado de estas dos brujitas, contando a la lechuza mayor. Su madre haría todo lo posible para ver a sus "princesitas" a lado de un rico y poderoso príncipe dueño de todos los alrededores, debían estar con el si no querían terminar en las calles junto a su aburrida sirvienta. Eran demasiado quisquillosas para hacerlo todo solas, pero era su culpa por haberlas criado así…tan malcriadas con un corazón ardiendo de maldad…estaba orgullosa de ellas.

Temari y Kin no dejaban de hablar de su amoroso futuro, si una de ellas se casaba con el la otra viviría en su castillo hasta conseguirle otro príncipe para satisfacer a su madre. Todo lo hacían por ella, no claro que no…solo deseaban estar llenas de lujos y sirvientes con un apuesto muchacho. Al abrir la puerta, lograron escuchar un taconeo por las escaleras bajando deprisa haciendo que las chaquiras y collares chocaran entre si provocando un escándalo. Miraron hacia las escaleras topándose con lo que mas odiaban en esa casa.

Inocienta estaba luciendo su hermoso vestido azulado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con pequeños listones dejándose caer al final del vestido, la comisura de su pecho se lograba presumir con un escote que llegaba hasta las caderas, la espalda también se podía mostrar y el vestido era detenido por un listón que se amarraba al cuello, estaba lleno de chaquiras. El cabello lo tenía rizado con una pinza plateada para recoger el lado derecho de su cabellera.

— ¿De donde sacaste ese vestido? —preguntaba Kin fulminando a la dueña del vestido.

—Yo lo hice, ahora si podré ir al baile, ¿verdad?

—Mi mami no dejara que la gentuza vaya a un fino lugar—rodeaba Temari a su hermanastra mirando su fina espalda perfectamente recta.

—Y solo tenemos una gentuza en esta casa—Kin junto sus dedos con los de Temari para hacer un chasquido sincronizado.

—Niñas tranquilas, recuerden que todas las señoritas fueron invitadas al baile de esta noche, pero sin mas lo recuerdo…—los dedos de Tayuya pasaron a través de la cabellera dorada de Inocienta sintiendo el liso broche que brillaba cuando se movía. — ¿Este no es tú broche preferido, Kin?

—El mío es mucho más bonito, además lo tire esta maña… ¡Ese broche es mío! ¡Tú me lo robaste! —Gritaba con fuerza mientras arrancaba el broche de la frágil cabellera arrancándole unos cuantos cabellos.

— ¡Ahora veo por que ese listón de chaquiras se me hacia tan familiar! —Temar arrancó la parte baja del vestido y luego siguió con el collar que tenía puesto.

Siguieron así hasta dejar el vestido completamente arruinado, el maquillaje corrido y el cabello enmarañado. Luego la empujaron tirándola al suelo para quitarle los zapatos tan finos que tenía, separaron los tacones del zapato tirándolos al suelo para que se arrastrara por ellos. Al estirar el brazo para tomar lo que restaba de ellos, sintió como una bota pisaba con fuerza su mano y luego miro a la dueña. Temari acerco su rostro hacia ella rosando sus labios al oído susurrándole con tranquilidad algo que la dejó helada, levanto nuevamente su rostro dándole la espalda como su madre y hermana Kin dejando sola a la desdichada…sirvienta.

**0-0-0**

Un fuerte golpeteo despertó a Ino. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa olvidando donde se encontraba en esos momentos, todavía no se terminaba de colocar los zapatos y ya estaba alucinando con otras cosas. Su corazón no dejaba de latir, su respiración se aceleraba al compás de los latidos y su frente no dejaba de sudar. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Hana, quien había estado esperando a Ino desde hace ya varios minutos, no se le hacia raro que una muchachita tan vanidosa como ella se tardara tanto en el baño pero estaba tan silencioso imaginando que le había pasado algún accidente. Golpeo con más fuerza la puerta gritando el nombre de Ino hasta que la abriera. Por fin la abrió dejando salir primero su tacón dorado como si estuviera en una limusina y después salió por completo del baño sintiendo como unas manos la zarandeaban.

— ¡Ino por Kami! No me asustes de esa forma—gritaba Hana mostrando los colmillos y el ceño totalmente fruncido. Se detuvo unos minutos para inspeccionar como se había arreglado quedando impactada por el maravilloso resultado. —Cielos…estás…estás…estás preciosa Ino.

—Em…muchas gracias. Espero gustarle a Kiba—suspiraba esperando ver el mismo resultado en Kiba.

— ¡¿Bromeas? Te amara después de verte—soltó a Ino luego de entrelazar sus manos como si fuera a rezar cerrando los ojos con la mente en las nubes creando un ambiente "rosado" con las mejillas rojas de felicidad. —Eres la mejor cita que ha tenido desde que Hinata se fue con Naruto, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy porque le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi hermanito.

—Hana-san...no quiero interrumpir tu bello momento pero…—se detuvo unos momentos releyendo en su mente lo que había dicho Hana en su monologo de amor—, ¿dijiste Hinata?

—Si, así es…ya se que suena raro pero por alguna extraña razón, se enamoró de ella—bajo de las nubes con la mirada decaída pero al mirar a Ino la sonrisa le regreso— ¡Pero veo que contigo será diferente! Tú no serias capaz de lastimarlo. Se que mucha gente dice cosas malas de ti al verte pero…yo veo todo lo contrario.

—Si, soy como la marginada del colegio pero puedo vivir con eso—tomó las manos de Hana sosteniéndolas con fuerza mirándola directamente a los ojos. —La verdad es que…me alegra que confíes en mí.

Hana le sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima de su ojo derecho por lo que Ino no quiso romper el momento y la abrazó como una hermana mayor, la hermana que iba a tener pero no pudo.

—Qué bonito cuadro, pero se suponía que su acompañante sería yo—susurraba una voz alegrando a los perros del local por su llegada. Kiba estaba recargado en la pared inspeccionando de arriba abajo su pareja saboreando cada minucioso detalle. Sus piernas tan bien moldeadas lo estaban llamando deseando ser tocadas por sus salvajes manos con esas enormes garras rasguñando sus muslos hasta dejar marca; subió la mirada hasta ver ese escote, por Kami ¡pero que escote!, esos fulminantes pechos que querían salir por lo ajustado del vestido era lo que más le atraía. Si no dejaba de verlos seguramente Ino lo creería un pervertido.

Pero no solo su cuerpo era admirable…sus ojos aguamarina estaban más grandes de lo normal, seguramente era el efecto que causaba ese delineador y rímel; sus mejillas ya eran rosadas por naturaleza al igual que los labios solo que esta vez quería darles más volumen con ese fulminante Gloss; y su cabellera estaba tan bien arreglada que podía percibir todo el aroma floral que se le había pegado con el contacto de los arreglos.

Se acercó a ella separándola de su hermana acercando sus rostros dándole un beso en las suaves mejillas. Miró a Hana un poco extrañado de que no sacara la cámara para el momento y luego miro nuevamente a Ino acariciando los risos que caían de su cabellera.

—Te vez tan hermosa esta noche—siguió acariciando su cabello atrayendo su cuerpo hacia ella—lo digo en serio. Luces tan bien que me gustaría que tomaras el lugar de la luna para aullarte todas las noches.

—Lo dices tan tranquilamente que puede notarse tu sinceridad—examinó a su compañero que lucia un esmoquin negro con el saco completamente abierto mostrando su desfajada camisa blanca y la corbata le llegaba hasta las caderas. Notó que tenía una cadena en sus pantalones negros del cinturón hasta el bolsillo. Sus tenis blancos era lo más notable de sus ropas y su cabello estaba desarreglado como de costumbre, ni siquiera se quito esos colmillos rojos que estaban en sus mejillas. —La verdad esperaba verte un poco más arreglado.

—No me gusta lucir como los demás en éste tipo de eventos. Además, habrá una competencia y de todas maneras me voy a ensuciar—le sonrió después de tomar su mano para llevarla al evento. —Nos vemos Hana, gracias por avisarme y de cuidar a mi linda pareja.

—No hay de que, ¡Hey espera! —grito antes de ver salir a su hermanito y Kiba solo rogaba porque no sacara su cámara para tomarles una fotografía pasando la vergüenza frente a Ino. Pero en vez de eso, saco un tulipán amarillo de su cajón entregándosela con cuidado de que la chica no se diera cuenta. —Buena suerte, no dejes que nadie te la arrebate.

—Por supuesto que no—mostro por ultima vez sus colmillos saliendo con su "chica" de la mano. —Hermanas…

* * *

Em...pues creo que mi mayor pretexto para no publicar fue que no tenía pc...pero ahora si XD es medio complicado cambiar de Windows a Linux...pero aquí estoy! Espero que gusten de mis capitulos porque ahora si ya se va a poner medio...romantico...si más...(iaj) no soy fan pero es lo único que por el momento haré...

FELICES VACACIONES!


	5. Nuestra Canción

**Nuestra canción**

**02 de Agosto 7:45 p.m.**

Kiba llevó a Ino hasta el parque con los ojos vendados y el tulipán escondido en sus ropas. Llego hasta el centro donde la luna iluminaba una banqueta con pétalos alrededor y unas velas sobre ella. Aún tenía los ojos vendados siguiendo la voz de Kiba quien la había sentado en la banqueta mientras terminaba los últimos ajustes. Le quito la venda observando la reacción al ver el arreglo que era solo para ella, acarició los hermosos pétalos que estaban en el suelo y olfateo el aroma que soltaban las velas al derretir la cera. Miro a Kiba quien no dejaba de mirar la luna con ganas de aullarle recordando lo que le había dicho hace unos minutos a Ino.

—Me sorprende que seas tan romántico, Kiba—movió su cabellera para atraer la atención de Kiba por medio de su olfato. —Y… ¿a que se debe?

—Todos los Shinobis llevan a las Kunoichis en algún transporte elegante, yo no tengo mucho dinero para conseguirte una carroza o algo parecido así que…—Akamaru llego desde lo profundo del parque con un tulipán amarillo en el hocico y un corbatín en el cuello.

— ¡Akamaru!—gritaba sorprendida abrazando al animal mientras tomaba la flor entre sus manos. —Eres tan lindo y atento conmigo, ojala y todos los muchachos fueran como tú, lindo perrito.

—El será nuestro transporte, espero que no te importe—Ino siguió abrazando al perrito alagada de que se haya tomado las molestias de llevarlos hasta la fiesta apenas soportando el peso de Kiba. El muchacho tomó por los brazos a Ino subiéndola con cuidado a su can procurando no ver debajo de su falda, así que la acomodó de ladito para ahorrarse problemas con la más renegona de la clase, sin mencionar que Sakura era igual de quejumbrosa.

Le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse al nuevo peso que traía en la espalda, llevar a una segunda persona no era muy común en el, la última persona que se subió a su espalda sin ser precisamente Kiba, era la adorable Hinata. En cambio la nueva chica estaba muy cómoda viendo cada ágil movimiento del perro al subir y bajar los edificios mientras abrazaba el pecho de Kiba quien no dejaba de gritar su típico cliché "Yahoo" al sentir la conmoción en su cuerpo.

No solo era el hecho de tener que llevar a la chica mas bonita de Konoha a la fiesta, ni tampoco sentir su cuerpo muy cerca de el, sino que solo pensaba en la mirada que pondría su ex novia al velo con otra mujer. Demasiado rencoroso. Solo ha estado pensado en la venganza que tendría después de haberle roto el corazón. Pero sentía…que hacerle esto a Ino no sería lo correcto, que tal si ella lograba desvanecer el dolor que tenía en su pecho cada vez que recordaba el rostro de Hinata besando a Naruto, esa tormentosa imagen que lo amenazaba desde hace tiempo atrás. Paciencia

—Kiba, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntaba con los ojos de borrego a medio morir.

—No…es solo que, estoy muy emocionado de pasar toda la noche a tu lado sin que nadie nos moleste—sonrió nuevamente mostrando sus colmillos creando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la Yamanaka.

Llegaron a la celebración con sus regalos en la mano despidiéndose de Akamaru dejándolo solo a las afueras del salón. Quedaron impactados al entrar pues todo el local estaba hecho una maravilla. Se notaba que Shizune había hecho lo posible para complacer a Tsunade sin que recibiera un reclamo de su parte. Lo más extraño, era que el DJ de la fiesta fuera Shino, quien diría que su fuerte sería la música con la ayuda de todos esos insectos; Anko estaba en el bar preparándole bebidas a los adultos completamente borracha. Los demás profesores estaban como meseros con excepción de Kurenai quien estaba junto a Tsunade en una enorme mesa frente la pista de baile junto con su pequeño Asuma Jr.

Shizune seguía con el micrófono de manos libres y una tabla anotando lo que hacia faltaba o no le gustaba. Daba vueltas alrededor del salón, entraba y salía de la cocina, regañaba a los demás profesores cuando se molestaba y a veces les arrebataba las bebidas a los demás para desquitarse con el alcohol.

—Me está quitando todos los clientes—decía Anko recargada en la barra.

—Está así desde hace una semana—decía la Yamanaka extrañada por su comportamiento. —Creo que desea tanto ver feliz a Tsunade-sama que se sobreexcito.

Desde el otro lado del salón estaban reunidos los Jounin que acababan de ser ingresados alagándose los vestidos y la pareja que llevaban. Naruto, que iba con Hinata, llevaba un traje azul fuerte, camisa azul claro y una corbata del mismo color del traje, un traje típico pero llamativo; y su compañera Hinata traía puesto un hermoso vestido violeta que lograba cubrirle los tobillos entreabierto de la pierna derecha, no tenía ni mangas ni tirantes solo un simple top con un circulo en el centro mostrando la línea de pecho, sus zapatillas eran simples y sin tacón, traía un chongo con dos rizos a los costados, de joyería solo tenía puestas una tiara, dos aretes con forma de uvas, un collar con la misma forma y una pulsera con varias uvitas colgando de ella. Estaban riendo de forma peculiar. La misma risa que se hacían al terminar una misión con éxito llenos de orgullo y esperanzas.

Lee y Sakura estaban en las mismas, Sakura traía puesto el vestido que había comprado en la mañana y unos zapatos rojos de tacón alto, ella siempre odio traer gemas en todo su cuerpo pues sentía que le estorbaban demasiado así que solo tenía su diadema de diamantes que le había regalado Lee; el muchacho, en cambio, era lógico que trajera un traje verde y el mismo peinado de siempre.

Del otro lado de la mesa estaba Neji de la mano de Tenten. Los dos tenían puestos unos kimonos formales, ella rosado y el de Neji simplemente blanco, como siempre. Tenten tenía sus chonguitos de siempre cubiertos por una tela blanca y un listón rosado, al parecer tenía frío pues el chal blanco que la rodeaba lo apretaba con mucha fuerza. De Neji no hay nada nuevo, tenía zapatillas negras y una venda del mismo color en la frente para cubrir su marca.

Y finalmente, Chouji con su Calisto; se arreglo su enorme cabellera como una coleta con un listón rojo combinando con su saco rojo, pantalones negros y camisa blanca sin corbatín, su novia Calisto era pelirroja de cabello largo y ondulado, su vestido rojo sin tirantes le llegaba hasta las rodillas mostrando sus voluptuosas piernas, el abrigo de piel blanco que tenía puesto cubría sus brazos con excepción del collar azul cayendo de su cuello y tenía puestos unos tacones brillosos color rojos, parecía la chica mala de las películas. Kiba no dejaba de mirar a Calisto con impresión notándose el temblor de su voz.

—La conoció en un bar—decía Ino al darse cuenta que su acompañante no dejaba de mirarla, —Shikamaru estaba aburrido y nos invitó unas copas en él bar de "Media Luna", tú sabes…ese quisquilloso lugar que te da no se que cosa—le sonrió viendo una mueca en el rostro del Inuzuka. —En fin esa noche me emocioné un poco con las copas y caí rendida en la mesa de billar.

— ¿Te pusiste hasta el tope? —preguntó temiendo que su pareja fuese una alcohólica anónima.

—Era mi primera vez y no sabía como se debía beber, mi padre nunca me enseño—aclaró antes de que su pareja pensara mal de ella. —Como sea, Shikamaru se ofreció a llevarme en lo que Chouji pagaba la cuenta, lamentablemente el mesero ya se había ido y su reemplazo no sabía cual era la cuenta así que se quedo toda la noche con ella buscando cual de todas era.

—En lo que la buscaban estuvieron platicando y se enamoraron—agregó con un tono alegre.

—Así es, llevan más o menos 8 meses juntos. Calisto no estaba preparada para anunciar su relación con sus amigas y los amigos de Chouji, así que aprovecho esta celebración para decirlo.

— ¡Hey vayamos a su mesa! Apuesto a que los demás me envidiaran con tan solo verte—sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba la mano de Ino con fuerza.

—Yo dudo lograr ser la envidia de las demás por mí pareja pero me conformo con que sepan que conseguí una—imitó al muchacho jalándolo hacia la mesa donde estaban todos.

Al ver como su compañero estaba sujetando la mano de Ino fue el primero en notificar su sorpresa con un grito.

— ¿¡INO Y KIBA? Viejo ahora si que me sorprendiste, ya no puedo mirarte de la misma manera, ¡de veras! —gritaba Naruto tomando a Kiba de los hombros.

— ¿De qué hablas? Ino es la pareja ideal para mí inclusive fue la única que se tomó las molestias de arreglarse por mí—soltó a su pareja dejándola ir con sus amigas reunidas en una fuente que estaba en un jardín a las afueras del salón rodeada de piedras brillando con el destello lunar y tulipanes rosados haciendo el caminito para la fuente.

— ¡Cerda! —gritaba la pelirosa mirando a la Yamanaka de arriba abajo. —Vaaaaaya, Ino…parece que tu madre tiene grandiosos gustos. Ese vestido brilla tanto como el sol, pero no tanto como el mío.

—Solo admite que mi vestido es mejor que el tuyo, frentesota—se miraron fijamente con reto y luego se cruzaron los brazos. —Pero aunque no lo creas ésta maravilla de vestido me lo regalaron.

— ¿Tú pareja te lo regalo? —miraba curiosa Hinata, quien estaba sentada en la fuente jugueteando con el agua. Ino le lanzó una mirada de odio sin que se diera cuenta recordando lo que Hana le había dicho.

—No.

— ¿Tú papá? —preguntó Tenten.

—Tampoco.

—Segurito que fue Kurenai-Sensei, yo se que has estado pasando mucho tiempo con ella para ayudarle con su hijito—decía con astucia Sakura.

— ¡Ah pues…no!

—Yo me rindo, jugar atínale al precio contigo es frustrante y jamás ganamos—se cruzó de brazos la malabarista de cuchillas sentándose junto a Hinata.

Ino se abrazó así misma recordando el hermoso regalo que estaba en la entrada de su cuarto, miró por unos segundos sus estrellas relajándola mientras formaba figuras con ellas. Regresó a la conversación con sus amigas guillándoles un ojo diciéndoles: "se-cre-to" con sus labios. Pero la curiosidad las estaba matando y no dejaban de rogarle para que les dijera originándole risa por su comportamiento, solo les dijo que no es el momento indicado para decirles. Luego iniciaron con la crítica de sus parejas y el de las demás además de presumir que serían los ganadores para llevarlas al maravilloso spa.

—Lee ha estado entrenando mucho con Gai-Sensei para satisfacerme, dice que me dará todo el dinero para comprarme los vestidos que yo quisiera—presumía puliendo sus uñas con una lima rosada que había sacado de su bolso.

—Ni con 10 años de entrenamiento lograra superar lo que mi Neji a logrado, bien sabes que es un Jounin sumamente fuerte y su amor por mí hará que la pelea dure como un rayo—tronó sus dedos Tenten esperando una respuesta de Sakura quien dio otro comentario sobre su novio, Tenten le contesto, Sakura le contestó y así sucesivamente.

Hinata no quería entrar en el juego teniéndole mucho miedo a la actitud de las dos, su manera de ser era tan tranquila que llegaba a aburrir pero esa forma tan tierna al hablar era lo que a Naruto más le encantaba, tan adorable sin ningún pecado cometido. Esa manera de actuar era lo que mas detestaba Ino, la creía su amiga más honesta pero sentía que su secreto sobre Kiba la estaba volviendo loca y ya no sabía en que pensar, decidió hablar con ella aprovechando su soledad en el pequeño oasis.

—Hinata—llamó su atención parándose junto a ella.

—Dime, Ino-chan—observo el comportamiento tímido de sus manos—em…puedes sentarte conmigo si lo deseas.

—Quiero preguntarte algo. Como compañera y amiga oficial de Kiba debes saber todo acerca de él, ¿no es así? —se fue acercando a Hinata intimidándola con su mirada de gatita que había puesto y solo afirmo con la cabeza. —Entonces dime, ¿cuál sería el regalo perfecto para él? Es decir, ya me ha dado tanto y solo somos pareja de baile…no me imagino las cosas hermosas que haría si fuera mi novio.

—Tienes razón, no podrías imaginarte algo tan hermoso—evitó mirarla haciendo que su actuación fuera la esperada de Ino quien sonreía a sus espaldas con malicia. —El es tan atento a la primera y no deja de serlo ni un solo momento. Con tal de verte sonreír…lo hace feliz...no es ni vanidoso, ni tacaño, ni buscapleitos…es bastante engreído pero eso lo hace para dar a entender de que quiere impresionarte.

—Lo conoces mejor de lo que me esperaba—odió admitir que tenía celos con su tono de voz. Sintió como Hinata se acerco esta vez con una mirada que jamás había visto exceptuando la pelea contra Neji.

—Te lo advierto Ino-chan, él es un gran amigo, el mejor diría yo y si no lo tratas como se lo merece te las verás conmigo—no le tenía miedo ni a su poder, ni a su amenaza, si no la forma en que defendía a Kiba de una forma tan severa como un mafioso.

—Yo no haría tal cosa, pero me imagino que alguien ya se me adelanto—le regresó la mirada quedándose calladas escuchando los insultos que se seguían dando las otras Kunoichis.

––––•(••)•––––

**02 de Agosto 8:30 p.m.**

Respiraba agitado por los nervios colocándose loción buscando con la mirada algo con que distraerse en lo que esperaba la llegada de la limusina a su puerta. Se aflojo un poco la corbata tan sofocante de su cuello tomando una foto junto a su cama donde su padre y el de sus compañeros estaban pescando con sus primogénitos a mar abierto en dos lanchas. Recordó por unos instantes ese bello momento de padres e hijos.

—"Fue buena idea hacer este viaje, Shikaku, así nuestros hijos estarán mas apegados" —decía Choza colocando los gusanos en las cañas de pescar.

—"Me gustaría decir que fue buena idea, pero mi hijo solo se esta quedando dormido y tiene flojera de hacer algo" —Shikaku miró Shikamaru recargado en la esquina del bote mirando las nubes.

—"Sin mencionar que mi pequeña solo esta preocupada por su cabello y no quiere dar un poco de su apoyo en el viaje" —los dos se mostraron desanimados por la actuación de sus hijos que casi no tuvieron ganas de pescar.

— "¡Qué asco! Yo no pienso tocar esos gusanos y mucho menos tomar el pescado que llegue a pescar. Hazlo tú, Chouji, tienes más experiencia en esto que yo" —movía la mano como una orden mientras se arreglaba el cabello con el reflejo del agua.

—"Temeraria mujer en actitud, pero sumamente quisquillosa con sus labores" —sonreía desde el otro lado del bote el Nara buscando alguna nube que le llame la atención. Sintió como un balde de gusanos le caía encima reaccionando de golpe tratando de quitárselos con mucho asco. —"¡Estás loca mujer! Tardare años en quitármelos de encima".

—"Para que veas que no me dan tanto asco como para lanzártelos. Es más, voy a atrapar el pescado más grande de todo el río y así te demostrare que soy la mejor Kunoichi de todo Konoha" —lanzó por completo su caña de pescar al mar cruzándose de brazos esperando a que algo pasara.

—"Ino…la caña no se usa de esa manera" —decía Chouji señalando a sus padres para que viera como se utilizaba. —"Solo tenías que lanzar el gancho con el gusanito".

Shikamaru comenzó a carcajearse de la tontería que había visto moviendo cada vez más el bote, y para la mala suerte de Ino, fue la primera en caer pues estaba parada intentando recuperar su caña con otra caña. Pataleaba con fuerza tratando de subir nuevamente siendo ayudada por Chouji resbalándose a cada rato por sus manos mojadas. En cambio, Shikamaru seguía riéndose y pataleando tirando a su otro compañero junto con sus papitas que tenía guardadas en su playera.

—"Oh no…"—trato de nadar lo más lejos que pudo de Chouji.

—"Shikamaru…mis papitas…están mojadas" —el agua que estaba alrededor de Chouji comenzó a evaporarse explotando de repente como un volcán moviendo con fuerza el bote tratando de volcar a Shikamaru quien no dejaba de gritar con fuerza hasta que por fin cayó al mar. Ino nadó nuevamente hacia ellos subiéndose a la espalda de Chouji.

—"No me sorprende verte flotando en el agua, Shikamaru, lo único que tienes en la cabeza es aire y pequeñas neuronitas confundidas que seguramente están chocando entre sí ahora mismo"

—"Al menos yo si se usar una caña de pescar" —sintió como Ino se le venía encima tratando de ahogarlo jalándole las mejillas con sus uñas. Chouji también coopero con ella pues aún quería vengar a sus papitas y los tres terminaron jugueteando en el mar.

—"Siguen pensando que fue mala idea traer a nuestros hijos" —dijo Choza riendo desde el otro lado del bote bueno.

—"Mi mujer me va a matar" —dijeron al mismo tiempo uniéndose a la risa de Choza.

Los viejos tiempos no se olvidan y podrían repetirse con mayor diversión. Shikamaru sentía que su grupo estaba separándose con el tiempo. Era extraño verlos a los tres juntos y ahora que Chouji tenía nueva novia estaba seguro que solo quedaría Ino, pues el también a estado yendo simultáneamente a Suna sin mencionar que estaba a punto de ser Sensei de algunos niños. Recostó su cabeza en la cama recordando una y otra vez los mejores momentos que a pasado con el equipo 10 a lado de las únicas personas que lo entienden, las únicas personas que conocen su vida mejor que sus padres apoyándolo en lo que fuese como solía hacerlo Asuma.

Su mente pasó por unos momentos en otro mundo, quería despejar su mente un rato para analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Regalarle un vestido sumamente caro a Ino no era la opción adecuada para juntar al grupo, tampoco haberle ayudado a Chouji con sus grandes métodos de conquistar mujeres como si fueran piezas del Shogi. Si quería verlos nuevamente juntos, debía preparar algo que los dejara boquiabiertos deseando nunca haberse separado. Le pediría a Temari algunos consejos sobre ello siendo una "amiga de confianza" y el motivo por el cual siempre visitaba Suna.

El escándalo de la limusina interrumpió su idea bajándose de la cama con el cabello, con increíble que suene, arreglado de diferente manera. Tomó su cartera viendo por última vez la foto mientras se ajustaba la corbata preparándose para los comentarios que seguramente Yoshino le haría sobre su cita. Bajó las escaleras topándose con el peor de sus pesadillas, la cámara fotográfica. Yoshino siempre le tomaba fotografías por cada bello momento que hacía su hijo, es decir, a cada rato.

—Te lo ruego, mamá—decía mientras se rascaba la nuca—, las fotografías con flash es lo que me tarantea en las celebraciones. El primer día de clases no podía ver siquiera mi nombre en la libreta.

—No seas cobarde y ponte derecho, quiero que tu futura esposa vea la infancia de su marido sin perderse ni un solo detalle—preparó la cámara enfocando a Shikamaru. —Anda di: "Los elotes no tienen maíz".

—Me cambiare el apellido después de casarme: Los elotes no tienen maíz—sonrió forzosamente odiando el día en que su padre le había comprado esa cámara.

—Tu padre nunca me rento una limusina, él me…sorprendió con una carreta negra, caballos blancos y un letrero que decía: "Te amo" de diferentes colores; en su interior tenía pétalos de rosas por todas partes y una mesita con champaña fría.

—Tzz…solo quiero recogerla como se debe no deseo casarme con ella—besó la mejilla de Yoshino agradeciéndole por sus consejos como madre. —No olvides que no solo voy por ella— le pagó al chofer subiendo a la limusina admirando todos los lujos que tenía en su interior. Jacuzzi, mini bar, estéreo, pantalla de plasma, un Xbox 360 y el asiento de cuero rojo. —Valió la pena haber trabajado como un esclavo—se sentó como si fuera su propia casa diciéndole la dirección mientras sacaba unos cacahuates del mini bar para distraerse.

––––•(••)•––––

Fijó su mirada únicamente en la puerta esperando la llegada de su amigo deseando que su pareja no lo tratara tan mal con sus críticas sobre su mal postura y el horrible peinado que llevaba siempre. Jugueteaba con la cuchara mientras lo esperaba. Kiba le había llevado tres veces un vaso de agua natural sin hielos desesperándolo con la idea de que chance y no bailarían por lo inflada que estaba su vejiga. Pero su mayor preocupación no era esa, ver el vestido de Hinata lo había encantado por completo olvidándose de que solo eran "amigos" rogándole a Kami que le diera una segunda oportunidad.

Miraba la manera tan caballerosa de Naruto cuando se dirigía hacia ella en las pláticas, ya no era el mismo chiquillo latoso que había conocido en su infancia, Hinata lo había cambiado por completo y era lo único que le hacía sentir un alivio tremendo en su pecho. Pasaba su mano un y otra vez sobre su cabeza intentando enfocar su mente solo en Ino quien no dejaba de pedirle vasos con agua. Se sentó a su lado arrebatándole la cuchara de sus manos sin que se viera tan brusco.

—No te sientas incomoda, si lo deseas te puedo llevar a tu casa—tomó su mano obligándola a contestarle con el mismo apretón.

—Exageraciones tuyas, únicamente estoy preocupada por el idiota de Shikamaru. Tan impuntual y testarudo, más le vale que trate a Temari como una reina o se las vera conmigo—gruño en silencio apretando con fuerza la mano de Kiba.

—Tal vez solo le quiera dar una sorpresa. Anda gatita, no deseo verte con las orejitas hacia abajo—acaricio el cabello de Ino topándose con el brilloso broche. —Esta bonito, tú padre tiene buenos gustos.

—Si a mí también me sorprendió—bebió su agua evitando decirle la verdad para no lastimarlo pues era más que obvio que ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Las mentiras, los engaños y las decepciones era lo único que había obtenido por sus buenas acciones, tenía que demostrarle todo lo contrario sí quería verlo feliz. —Sabes Kiba, Shino puso un poco de música en lo que Tsunade termina de arreglarse…te gustaría…ya sabes… ¿bailar? —sintió como la mano de Kiba se elevaba al igual que su cuerpo sin dejar de enfocar sus ojos sobre ella.

—Pensé que nunca lo pedirías—Ino le dedico una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento caminando hacia la pista poniéndose en posición para bailar un vals. Shino miró a su compañero con sorpresa y agradecimiento poniendo una música adecuada para los dos: "Pure" de "Xandria" fue la primera que su mente atrapo al verlos juntos, aunque no era precisamente para un vals.

Inició la canción obligándolos a mirarse escuchando cada nota musical en inglés traduciendo con lo poco que sabían. Sus pies comenzaron lento y ligero cambiando de ritmo en el coro con una voltereta para Ino sintiendo sus caderas sobre su mano izquierda mientras la derecha la hacia girar. Cuando chocaron sus miradas nuevamente, Kiba comenzó a mover sus labios como si el fuera su cantante haciendo algunas muecas para hacer reír a su compañera, además de que la cantante era mujer eso le causaba mucho más risa. Lo último que deseaba hacer era soltarla, se apego cada vez mas a ella susurrándole con letras de oro:

—Para mí, esta será nuestra canción y espero que algún día pienses lo mismo que yo—Ino sintió como un fuerte golpe le arrebataba el aire, sus impulsos por tomarlo del rostro no fueron controlados y lo hizo.

—Debo admitir, que no es la primera vez que me dedican una canción, pero si es la primera vez que la bailo con la persona que me la ha dedicado especialmente para mí—se acercó para sentir la respiración de Kiba sobre su frente haciendo que este perdiera los estribos tomándola por fuerza para luego besarla. Sentir esos labios tan carmesíes era un sueño total. Ella le siguió el juego con las mejillas ruborizadas sintiendo esa pequeña chispa que recorre su cuerpo cuando siente a un hombre tan cerca de ella.

––––•(••)•––––

**02 de Agosto 9:00 p.m.**

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Shikamaru con su pareja en brazos y sus dos hermanos tras ellos sin pareja. Su camisa verde destacaba en su traje negro y su cabellera suelta lo hacia lucir completamente diferente a su imagen normal. Temari lucia un vestido en dos cortes, la parte de arriba era un escote negro sujeto con dos hilos entrelazados en la espalda y la falda estaba entrecortado de la parte inferior. Kankuro estaba vestido de la misma forma que Shikamaru solo que el tenía la camisa morada. El kazekage tenía puesta su túnica blanca mostrando la misma mirada fría y sin sentimientos. Shikamaru buscó con la mirada donde podrían sentarse antes de escuchar el discurso que había preparado Shizune y los demás Jounin para la cumpleañera.

El momento de aburrimiento se acabo. Se había imaginado la pista de baile como la había visto en la tarde, tan calurosa y romántica…ahora solo la veía con envidia y tristeza. Inuzuka no dejaba de besar a Ino tan tiernamente teniéndole respeto a su persona si no la besaría con mucha pasión. Un simple beso…pero era su primer beso, no el de Kiba si no el de Ino quien se lo había imaginado tan perfecto y en una pista con su canción dedicada era mejor que en sus sueños. Shikamaru había anhelado cumplirle ese deseo para satisfacer a los dos, solo que…no se cumplió.

— ¿No es grandioso? Son los únicos bailarines en el salón y no les importa besarse frete a todos con una canción tan romántica—suspiraba con fuerza Temari insinuándole otra cosa a Shikamaru.

—Me sorprende que esa chiquilla consiguiera pareja con el carácter que tiene, ¿no lo crees Gaara? —miró a Gaara para esperar una respuesta pero el kazekage solo se quedo callado mirando de la misma forma que Shikamaru veía a Kiba, con odio y recelos.

—Al menos ella tiene pareja, —dijo Temari en voz alta—ustedes dos son tan delicados con eso de elegir a la pareja ideal que por eso no la consiguieron. Con tantas chicas tan bonitas en Konoha decidieron venir solos a la fiesta, que patéticos.

—No es mi culpa que las niñitas de Konoha sean todas iguales, presumidas y superficiales—camino hacia una mesa vacía cerca del bar. —Beberé un rato en lo que llega la Quinta.

—Iré contigo, ya se como te pones cuando bebes dos o tres copas de whisky—soltó a Shikamaru persiguiendo a su hermano con los tacones tan altos. —Gaara tu vete a la mesa más grande y siéntate en la silla que diga "Invitado especial" —alcanzó a decir antes de ver que su hermano ya tenía la copa en sus manos.

—De que me sirve ser un invitado especial si me reciben tan marginadamente—se dirigió a la mesa dejando solo a Shikamaru que seguía perpetrado con la imagen sintiendo sus pies de plomo.

Por eso Superman estaba arrepentido por no decirle la verdad a Loisa Lane desde un principio. Verla casada y con un hijo que no era suyo lo mataban. De mala gana quería arrebatarle a Ino diciéndole toda la verdad antes de perderla con un "perro" además de que se preguntaba como logró hacerla invitarlo luego de recordar lo alterada que se había puesto en la tarde por culpa de la medicina diciendo tantas tonterías a sus compañeros. Camino hacia ellos escuchando un grito desde el otro lado del salón.

— ¡SHIKAMARU! ¡VIEJO ESTÁMOS POR ACÁ! —gritó con fuerza Naruto despertando a Shikamaru del transe.

—Tzz…no puede dejar de ser tan problemático por 5 minutos—caminó hacia la mesa de sus amigos alagando los vestidos de las Kunoichis. —Ni siquiera se como lograron convencerlas de ser sus parejas, merecen algo mejor que estos patanes.

—Tú sentido del humor nunca cambia, Shika-kun—decía Sakura riendo en silencio para no llamar la atención de Lee.

— ¿Y tú pareja? —preguntó Naruto.

—En el bar con su hermano, ¿no había empezado ya el discurso? —miró hacia el escenario donde estaba Shizune hojeando sus papeles una y otra vez.

—Se sobrepaso con el licor y comenzó a bailar por todo el escenario. Si Iruka y Kakashi no la hubieran detenido hubiera sido el día más feliz de mi vida—Naruto sintió su mejilla estirarse hasta el otro lado de la mesa quedándose completamente sordo.

— ¡SHANNARO! ¡DOCE MALDITOS AÑOS! ¡HAN PASADO DOCE AÑOS Y TU ESTUPIDEZ EMPEORA CADA SEGUNDO, SIN MENCIONAR QUE HINATA PUDO HABERTE CORREGIDO CON SU DULZURA! —jaló con más fuerza su mejilla hasta aplicarle un coscorrón aplastándole por completo las sienes luego de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Tú rudeza confirma mi teoría, frentesota—la rubia llego de brazos cruzados con el Inuzuka detrás de ella mirando el espectáculo. —No puedes demostrar que eres una chica siendo una marimacha en excelencia.

El salón guardo silencio. Sakura soltó a Naruto como si nada dejando caer sus brazos a los costados como fideos. Cayó en estado de shock al escuchar las palabras de su alguna vez llamada mejor amiga, levantó su columna hasta quedar derecha tronando sus dedos sin siquiera tocarlos al igual que su cuello con tan solo doblarlo a los costados. Volteó su cabeza con lentitud mostrando un rostro de miedo con los colmillos de fuera y los ojos brillantes. Parecía poseída apunto de devorar a su próxima presa manteniéndola fijamente en sus pupilas hasta causarle la misma sensación que sintió al conocer a Chouji, ligero miedo pero intenso dolor.

—Ino…cerda…mis golpes no afectan solo a Naruto y Sai, también te pueden afectar a ti en extremo, te voy a matar sin ¡PIEDAD! —Sakura estuvo apunto de aventarse hacia ella pero Naruto, Lee y Chouji la detuvieron a la fuerza intentando no soltarla con tanto esfuerzo que hacia para librarse. — ¡TE DESPEDAZARE HASTA QUE NO QUEDE PRECENCIA ALGUNA DE TI! ¡DA GRACIAS A KAMI DE QUE SIGUES VIVA SI NO TE HUBIERA MATADO HACE AÑOS! —Ino también era detenida por Kiba, Shikamaru y Neji quien también quería golpearla rechinando los dientes y pataleando por los jalones.

— ¡ATREVETE SI PUEDES, FRENTE DE MARQUESINA! ¡LA FALTA DE GRASA EN TU PECHO SE FUE DIRECTAMENTE A TU CABEZA HACIENDO CRECER CADA VEZ MÁS ESA FRENTESOTA QUE NO TE DEJA PENSAR POR TANTA GRASAAAA! —Las dos estuvieron apunto de golpearse pero Tenten las amenazo con su nueva arma, una pequeña daga con tres puntas más a los dos costados y un agujero para cortar dedos, sobre sus cuellos mostrando su lado oscuro.

—Shizune finalmente acomodo sus papeles, no dejare que por un incidente de ustedes dos vuelva a hacer una locura y tengamos que esperar otra media hora viendo como arregla su discurso—acercó sus rostros con sus manos susurrándoles—lo arruinan y serán mi desayuno.

Arrinconándose en sus parejas evitaron mirarse para no causarle problemas a Tenten sorprendiéndose por el rudo comportamiento que tenía escondido a pesar de demostrarlo desquitándose con Lee. Sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de su compañero abrazó con fuerza a Kiba ocultando el miedo hacia Tenten entre sus brazos mientras respiraba el fuerte aroma de su loción recién puesto. Prefirió no saludarla volviendo con su pareja pensando como iba a evitar celos durante toda la noche al mismo tiempo que atendía a los invitados de Suna. Los dos se sentaron en mesas diferentes con los rostros a los lados evitando mirarse aunque Shikamaru no podía evitar admirar ese hermoso resplandor que causaba en el salón, en las mañanas…y en su corazón.

—Ino…—susurró olvidando que Temari estaba a su lado.

—Me pregunto de donde sacó ese vestido, tiene un buen gusto para la costura—dijo intentando averiguar en lo que pensaba el holgazán.

—Su padre se lo regaló esta tarde, lo sé porque me pidió a mí que lo recogiera y se lo entregara—mintió ocultando su tristeza en una falsa sonrisa mirando como su compañera le correspondía de la misma manera antes de regañar a su hermano de andar de coqueto con las meseras. Guardó silencio antes de sentir esa agonía al ver a sus dos mejores amigos divertirse sin el imaginando lo felices que serían si el desapareciera.

––––•(••)•––––

* * *

Bien...más que nada debo una graaan disculpa por no haber subido desde hace mucho, tengo severos problemas personales pero hice lo posible por continuarlo como método de desestrés -.-...Chicas les agradezco de toooodo corazón sus reviews a pesar de no haberles contestado anteriormente.

**Moira Tsukimine: **Simón fue un gran alivio tener de vuelta a mi bebe XD, muchas gracias por tus coments y la vdd es que soñé una vez con que Ino era ceniciente y no se...a lo mejor me hizo daño la cena o que se yo porque en mi sueño estaba más loco todavía.**  
**

**yerik: **Debo serte honesta el que no haya leido tu fic, pero ya vez que ni tiempo tengo para mi, pero a la próxima te prometo leerlo con muchisimo gusto hasta soñar con el si es necesario :)**  
**

**Ino-Yamanaka2: **La neta es que quien más se la merece es Gaara por no tener a alguien a su lado, por lo menos Kiba y Shika tiene opciones pero este muchachon ni donde darle animos T^T. Pero el tiempo me dira con quien colocarla saluditos y gracias :3

**axter: **Si algo me decía que por algo no recibía fics pero la verdad es como dice el dicho: es mejor calidad que cantidad y veo como muchos fics lamentablemente se lanzan los trolls y a decir verdad da mucho miedo eso pero pro algo se empieza no? muchisisimas gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo.

**Un gran beso a todas :)  
**


	6. Solo un vencedor Pt 1

**Solo un vencedor Pt. 1**

02 de Agosto, 9:10 p.m.

Shizune se había sobrepasado con el discurso aburriendo a los hombres pero haciendo llorar a las mujeres. Casi podría decirse que Sakura e Ino se olvidaron de toda discordia entre ellas por escuchar esas hermosas palabras que Shizune le había dedicado a su mejor amiga, inclusive se podían notar las lagrimas esparcidas en el mantel de Tsunade quien ocultaba su rostro para no mostrar debilidad. Al finalizar todo el público se levanto para aplaudir el bello discurso mientras Tsunade se acercaba a Shizune regalándole un abrazo susurrándole algo que nadie pudo escuchar.

—Es inigualable Shizune-Sensei—decía Hinata al mismo tiempo que derramaba otras dos lágrimas.

—Me hace querer abrazar a la frentuda—secó una lágrima que había bajado por su mejilla.

—Ja…no puedo negar algo que yo también siento, cerdita—rosaron sus manos para apretarlas con fuerza sin mirarse pero formando una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Como seguramente se habrán dado cuenta, los juegos se realizaran antes de la comida para evitarnos accidentes estomacales—Tsunade dio dos palmadas iluminando las afueras del salón donde se mostraba el camino de un estadio para los juegos. —Los competidores diríjanse al estadio por favor, los espectadores pueden quedarse en sus asientos viendo desde las enormes pantallas de televisión.

Siendo de esperarse la mayoría de los Shinobis se dirigieron al estadio, inclusive el kazekage estaba participando junto con su hermano Kankuro. Naruto iba jugueteando con Kiba y Lee mientras Chouji platicaba con Shikamaru y Neji iba pensativo. Las Kunoichis estaban emocionadas por ver a sus parejas tan excitados con la idea de ser los vencedores enorgulleciendo a sus amadas por ser solamente de ellas. Temari se había quedado completamente sola, esperando alguna señal de sus hermanos, recargada sobre su mano haciendo muecas buscando la manera de quitarle el aburrimiento; entonces sonrió al encontrarse a las demás Kunoichis del otro lado del salón. Se levantó de su asiento alcanzando a escuchar los gritos que se hacían entre si defendiendo a sus parejas para demostrar lo geniales que eran; situandose frente a la mesa, Temari logró captar su atención mostrando una sonrisa indiscreta.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —sintió la fusil mirada que Ino le lanzaba pero tranquilizándose al sentir la aceptación de las demás.

—Adelante jefaza—le guiñaba un ojo Tenten saludando como soldado.

La rubia no se molesto en saludar a las demás mientras se sentaba junto a Ino quien no dejaba de servirse agua una vez que se la terminaba. Miraba de vez en cuando su silueta perfectamente proporcionada sin rasgo alguno después de luchar entre los desiertos abundantes de las afueras de su aldea. Indudablemente la mejor Kunoichi de toda Suna, incluso llegaría a ser mejor que Tsunade si continua con su camino. Temari notó como sus compañeras de mesa habían silenciado después de su llegada incomodándola bastante al no sentirse parte de ellas.

—Pueden continuar con su charla—dijo en tono de confianza.

Hinata miró su plato con la ensalada que se había servido comenzando a juguetear con los jitomatitos; Sakura bebió su sangría destruyendo las castañas con sus manos; Calisto se estaba maquillando evitando algún contacto con ella; e Ino la seguía mirando con recelo comiendo la botana de pepino con chile que había en el centro de la mesa. —Vamos, el hecho de que sea más grande que ustedes no quiere decir que deje de estar en sintonía con los chismes.

—No nos molesta tu edad, jefaza, es solo que…no sabemos de que platicar contigo—decía Tenten mientras jugueteaba con el cuchillo de la mesa.

—No convivo mucho con ustedes ahora que lo pienso, pero deben entender que solo vengo a Konoha por mi deber. La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre—sonrió forzosamente sirviéndose un poco de sangría.

—Pero Shikamaru siempre está contigo, inclusive va a Suna para visitarte sin que se lo pidas—inflo un poco los cachetes la Yamanaka ocultando su envidia.

—Estoy agradecida por eso—miró a Ino con una sonrisa confundiéndola un poco. —Él ha sido el único que me abrió sus brazos en todo Konoha, Gaara siempre esta ocupado y Kankuro se la vive en las juntas. Yo entreno a nuestras Kunoichis en las mañanas quedándome completamente sola en las tardes. Pero siempre que Shikamaru viene a visitarnos la soledad desaparece y mis tardes se vuelven muy divertidas.

— ¿No tienes amigas? —pregunto Hinata con la mirada triste.

—No, jamás tuve amigas desde que Gaara nació, me tenían mucho miedo—jugueteo con sus pulgares evitando recordar el horror de su infancia. Las demás Kunoichis la miraron tristemente pero Temari lo menos que quería causar era lastima pues eso demostraba debilidad e inseguridad. Fingió una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar algún quejido pero se soltó después de sentir una mano sobre la suya.

—Nosotras somos tus amigas, Temari-san—decía Ino tomando con fuerza su mano luego de mandarle una señal a sus amigas quienes también colocaron su mano inclusive Calisto. —Y puedes contar con nosotras en lo que sea. —Temari sonrió y no dijo nada más pues sus pequeñas lágrimas lo demostraron todo.

––––•(••)•––––

Una vez en el estadio Naruto se comportaba como siempre no demostrando madurez alguna con excepción de su físico. Estaba emocionado con la idea de pelear contra Lee y Shikamaru recordando las maravillas que la aldea contaba sobre ellos y su avance en las peleas, sobre todo Shikamaru con sus estrategias. Todo era diversión en su pequeño mundo de fantasías, su sueño de ser Hokage seguía rondando en esa mentecita.

—Tsunade-oba-chan se esta tardando mucho. De veras que ya no aguanto estar sentado en una banqueta—se masajeo el trasero mostrando mala cara—ya no aguanto mis pompis.

— ¡Yahoo! Volveré a pelear con el enclenque de Naruto, esta vez caerás ante el poderoso Inuzuka—aulló después de golpear la frente de Naruto.

—Naruto-kun también comprobara que mis arduo entrenamientos no han sido en vano, ¡POR GAI-SENSEI QUE LOGRARÉ DERROTARTE! —con su típica pose de "macho men" ataranto como siempre a los muchachos pero aumentándoles un poco de confianza.

—La verdad es que aún me siento inferior ante todos ustedes y me alegra mucho saber que varios de ustedes desean pelear conmigo, antes siempre era Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke—puso cara de puchero recargándose sobre su mano sentado en la banqueta.

—No te desanimes, nunca verás a Sasuke con amigos como nosotros, eso es algo que ni él podría conseguir en pocos segundos. Nosotros nunca te dejaremos como el lo hizo contigo—Kiba abrazo a Naruto seguido de Chouji, Shikamaru y Lee. Neji no quería mostrar muestra de afecto pero ya veía a Naruto como parte de la familia desde que salió con Hinata y no hacía más que defenderla ante el, así que también lo abrazo.

Tsunade le había colocado un altavoz a Naruto luego de ver su meloso abrazo. Aún se veía el meneo de su cuerpo entre los pastizales del campo tratando de regresar a la realidad deseando no ser visto por Hinata o su desagradable ex-compañera quien seguramente se estaría riendo junto a las demás Kunoichis. Se paró frente a Tsunade después de tomar el control de su cuerpo.

—Oba-ch-…—Tsunade lo interrumpió antes de continuar con el insulto.

—Luego, Naruto, luego. Deben formar parejas para la competencia, al parecer son demasiados competidores y no tenemos tiempo para todos, hubiera sido mejor de 3 pero sobran 2 y no queremos desigualdad en este lugar. Las parejas se elegirán al azar de acuerdo con sus habilidades y compatibilidad en los Jutsus—Tsunade miró su tabla para escribir revisando la lista. —Además quiero comprobar si son buenos con el trabajo en equipo con otros extraños.

Se retiro subiendo a una cabina donde miraría toda la batalla indicándoles la formación frente a ella. Organizo las parejas sin rodeos mostrando los resultados en la pantalla grande dejando boquiabiertos a varios, por alguna razón los había emparejado y de hecho a muchos les agrado su pareja, aunque…

— ¡KANKURO! —Grito a todo pulmón brincando en círculos irritando más a Tsunade.

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y PARATE DERECHO! —Ordeno tosiendo un poco para volver al tema y colocar las actividades en la pantalla. —Como podrán ver se hará un rally, deben acumular al menos 50 puntos en cada estante para pasar con 10 minutos de conteo, en total son 20 estantes pero se irán disminuyendo de acuerdo a las eliminaciones de parejas. Al final deben quedar 4 parejas, es decir, 8 integrantes los cuales competirán entre si para decidir al ganador. Les daremos 5 minutos para prepararse y conocer a su pareja, buena suerte y que gane el mejor.

Tsunade se retiro sentándose en su despacho de lujo bebiendo su sake junto a Shizune disfrutando de las reacciones que sus Shinobis hacían al mirarse frente a frente con su pareja. Pensaba que era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido en toda su vida pero que aún no comenzaba la verdadera acción. En su interior quería ver salir a Naruto triunfador, demostraría el gran esfuerzo que Jiraiya había logrado hacer en esos años de entrenamiento y seguía haciéndolo a pesar de su fallecimiento; le devolvió la esperanza que ni Kakashi logró devolver.

––––•(••)•––––

En su interior quería ganar para demostrar que el también era un Shinobi con sueños que aún intentaba conseguir. Ella siempre lo había amado por sus agallas y sorpresas, lo peor era haber perdido ante él y frente a ella. Pobre Kiba, que patético es haber desperdiciado 6 años de su vida en la venganza de su disque amigo por haberle quitado a la mujer de su vida, lo peor eran sus malas intenciones con Ino que tan ingenuamente había caído en su trampa por la desdicha de nunca haber sido amada. El sabia por completo las reacciones de las mujeres con las cosas, por eso sabe con exactitud lo que les atrae y les disgusta usando ese don para atraerlas. Logró conquistar a Hinata siendo el mismo aún sabiendo que jamás lo vería de la misma forma que ve a Naruto, así que salió con varias mujeres después de su rompimiento tratando de darle celos; pero el sabía que la única que lograría causarlo sería Sakura pues Naruto también estuvo enamorado de ella por largo tiempo. Aunque Lee le había ganado su única oportunidad para recuperarla decidió atacar a lo más parecido a ella, Ino era la victima perfecta para el trabajo y su tiempo de soledad le favorecieron por completo.

—Juguetear con la gatita hasta ser mordida le causará rabia hasta hacerla fuerte contra los demás perros—sonrió maliciosamente llamando la atención de su compañero.

— ¡Cielos Kiba! Estar tanto tiempo con Shino afecta mucho tu forma de hablar, no te entendí ni madres de lo que dijiste pero sigue con ese entusiasmo—sonreía Lee orgulloso de haberle tocado un segundo rival para Naruto.

––––•(••)•––––

—Shikamaru me ha hablado de tus habilidades con la arena y tu forma de ser. Es un poco injusto que mi pareja sea el Kazekage pero si eso me me ayuda a llegar hasta las finales por mi esta bien—las palabras de Chouji reanimaron un poco a Gaara pues estaba aburrido y atontado por la fiesta.

—Nara era tu compañero ¿verdad? —preguntó viendo la afirmación del Akimichi.

—Ino también estaba con nosotros, pero era de suponerse que nos tocaría juntos.

—Yamanaka-san, ¿cómo es ella? —Chouji miro confundido al kazekage pero pensaba que solo quería conocer a su equipo y no era un crimen.

—Si conoces a Sakura, es igualita a ella solo que Ino da más miedo. Aunque Ino tiene su lado bueno, es la única chica de Konoha que me ha demostrado afecto y defendido al igual que Shikamaru. La vida sin ellos sería aburrida.

—Tus palabras sobre ellos me hace querer conocerlos más, inclusive a ti. Espero que algún día me permitas invitarte una comida para discutir sobre el asunto.

—Por mí encantado—se notaba en el rostro la muestra de gratitud por ofrecerle comida gratis.

––––•(••)•––––

Los muchachos se habían preparado por completo con los nervios en cada punta del cabello. Las parejas se colocaron en sus respectivos estantes hasta esperar la señal de Shizune quien estaba parada junto a Tsunade señalando el cielo con una pistola de juguete. Grito la preparación…y disparó aumentando la adrenalina de los Shinobis. Naruto y Kankuro estaban en el estante de Ichikaru junto a su hija tratando de descifrar una poesía en los platos de ramen; Shikamaru y Neji intentan vencer a sus contrincantes en el XBox360: Gears of War; Kiba y Lee debían dibujar un retrato de Tsunade sin usar sus manos y bocas; finalmente Chouji y Gaara peleaban contra otra pareja en el gotcha.

Definitivamente el paisaje era divertido para todas las espectadoras que miraban a sus parejas deseosas de tener una competencia solamente para ellas. Sakura no dejaba de gritar el nombre de Lee por todo el salón demostrando que tantos años de amistad con Naruto se le ha pegado algo de su hiperactividad dándole la razón a Ino, aunque ella tampoco se salva. Al igual que ella, miraba a su pareja entre suspiros por tratar de pintar un simple cuadro con sus pies quejándose de cada equivocación que hacía, aunque sus ojos rolaban en la ubicación de Shikamaru quien había terminado en pocos segundos su trabajo.

—Me sorprende ese perezoso. No puede hacer nada sin la ayuda de sus manos—la Yamanaka cortaba un filete disfrutando del espectáculo sin ninguna molestia. —Espero que al menos se este divirtiendo.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo disfruta! Mira su cara de entusiasmo—Temari señalo a Shikamaru quien estaba bostezando mientras rascaba su nuca. —O bueno…casi.

—Estúpido Shinobi de dos patas—balbuceo Ino apenada por su flojo comportamiento frente a sus amigas.

—Tu hermano es extremadamente bueno, Temari-san—dijo Calisto en un intento de acercamiento—, Chouji-chan seguramente esta agradecido de tener un compañero con tan buena experiencia.

—No sabes lo agradecida que estoy por escuchar esas palabras, muchas gracias Calisto, estoy segura de que no solo Chouji piensa eso puesto que el también es sumamente bueno con sus técnicas—sonrió Temari esperando sentir mas cómoda a Calisto.

—La siguiente ronda esta apunto de comenzar—dijo Sakura bebiendo con aceleración su agua por todos los nervios que tenía.

—Suerte que no sirvieron más vino—dijo Tenten mirando el vaso vacio de Sakura.

––––•(••)•––––

* * *

Bueno en primer lugar, perdón por la tardanza, mis estudios están que arden y necesitaba tiempo para dedicarle tiempo al fic :p. Espero y les agrade porque la segunda parte no tardaré en subirla. Ahora bien.

**ChaneKiin.n : **Jajajaja en un ratillo te lo echaste todo que genial XD. Muchas gracias espero y te agrade lo que sigue porq ando medio inspirada (y más si escucho Dylath Leen :p) Un abrazo y gracias, tienes buen gusto en fics XD.

**Etsuko Hoshi:** No te preocupes, no pienso abandonarlo, solo espero no tardarme en subir las actualizaciones para este año, esperooo...


End file.
